The Secret Island and The Mysterious Boy's
by iekha12693
Summary: Hyukjae, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Henry beserta beberapa mahasiswa pilihan lainnya ditugaskan untuk meneliti sebuah pulau terpencil yang berada di pulau jeju. yang kononnnya siapapun yang datang kepulau tersebut pasti tidak akan kembali lagi. republish ulang., soalnya yang dulu terhapus.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Secret Island and The Mysterious Boy's**

**Cast: HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, and ZhouRy**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Adventure, Mysteri, Romance, and Friendship**

**Disclaimer: All casting isn't mine, Super Junior belong to GOD, their parents, their selfs, their Couple, and ELF.**

**But this Fic real is mine.**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL ( boyxboy ), OOC, ide cerita pasaran, etc.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ooooooo0000ooooooO**

Kala itu pagi menjelang seperti biasa. Sang mentari akan menampakkan dirinya, dan memancarkan cahayanya menyinari seluruh dunia. Sebuah bus yang bisa dikatakan agak besar, melesat diantara kendaraan-kendaraan lainnya dijalan tol. Bisa dilihat bahwa penumpang bus tersebut adalah sekelompok mahasiswa dari Universitas SM High School. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Jeju Island untuk melakukan penelitian terhadap sebuah pulau kecil terpencil yang berada disana.

Setelah berjam-jam melakukan perjalanan, akhirnya bus tersebut berhenti didepan sebuah Villa kecil. Dengan aba-aba dari Han Songsaenim, semua mahasiswa itu turun dari bus dan masuk kedalam Villa yang sudah mereka sewa sebelumnya. Berhubung karena Villa tersebut hanya memiliki tujuh kamar, jadi mereka harus berbagi kamar dengan jumlah empat orang tiap kamar. Cukup adil dengan jumlah keseluruhan mereka yang 28 orang. Jangan tanyakan dimana para guru, tentu saja mereka punya tempat khusus.

"baiklah anak-anak, bagi menjadi 7 kelompok. Masing-masing kelompok berjumlah 4 orang, jadi tentukan sekarang kelompok kalian" jelas Han Songsaenim

"Songsaenim, apakah kami bebas memilih anggota masing-maasing?" Tanya salah satu siswa

"nde, kalian bebas memilih anggota kalian. Lee Hyukjae-sshi!" Panggilnya

"ne, Songsaenim" sahut Hyukjae

"kau sudah memilih kelompokmu?"

"nde, aku sekelompok dengan Henry, Sungmin dan Ryeowook"

"bagus, yang lain sudah dapat kelompok masing-masing?"

"nde, Songsaenim" seru siswa kompak

"baiklah sekarang istirahatlah, karena kita akan barangkat besok pagi-pagi sekali"

"nde…."

Setelah Han Songsaenim pergi. Para siswa masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing, dan kemudian terlelap untuk sekedar melepaskan lelah akibat perjalanan panjang tadi. Duduk berjam-jam didalam bus cukup melelahkan, setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan mereka.

**Ooooooo0000ooooooO**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.12 KST. Semua siswa sudah berkumpul rapi di dermaga menanti kapal yang akan membawa mereka kepulau tujuan. Setelah kapalnya dating mereka segera masuk dan duduk dikursi masing-masing. Selang beberapa jam kemudian kapal itu menepi dipulau tujuan mereka, siswa berbondong-bondong turun dari kapal.

"huffttt…. Akhirnya sampai juga" ujar namja Aegyeo yang kelewat imut pada ke3 temannya

"hmm, kajja !" sahut namja imut yang berpipi chubby kayak kue mochi itu, dan menarik lengan namja agyeo disampingnya.

Tanpa disuruh oleh Han Songsaenim. Mereka ber4 segera masuk kedalam hutan meninggalkan Han songsaen yang tengah menjelaskn perihal pulau yang mereka junjungi. Setelah sadar bahwa ke4 siswanya tidak ada ditempat, Han songsaen menyuruh para siswanya untuk mencari Hyukjae dkk. Jadilah tujuan utama mereka untuk meneliti berubah haluan menjadi pencaharian orang hilang.

Sementara Hyukjae, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Henry sudah berada jau didalam hutan. Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar mereka sekarang telah tersesat dan jauh dari rombongan lainnya.

"hei kalian ! lihat itu" tunjuk Ryeowook pada sebuah Mansion yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapannya. "itu rumahkan?" lanjutnya

"benar, tapi aku rasa itu bukan sekedar rumah biasa. Itu seperti Mansion" Sahut Hyukjae sambil melangkah mendekati Mansion itu, disusul oleh ke3 temannya.

'ting tong ting tong'

Hyukjae menekan bell berulang kali namun tidak ada tanda bahwa pintu itu akan terbuka.

"sepertinya rumah ini kosong deh, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan didalam sana"

Sungmin ikut melihat kedalam rumah dari balik kaca jendela yang berada dekat pintu. "kau benar henry-ah, sepertinya rumah ini kosong. Tapi, kenapa terlihat rapi yah?"

Henry hanya mmengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu

"aneh…"

"apanya yang aneh Hyukkie-ah?" ucap Ryeowook tidak mengerti

"apakah kalian tidak merasa janggal dengan mansion ini?"

Henry dan Sungmin yang sedang asyik mengintip menolehkan kepalanya menatap Hyukjae sambil mengernyit bingung.

"maksudku, bukankah Han songsaen nbilang. Kalau pulau ini tak berpenghuni, jadi tidakkah kalian merasa aneh dengan mansion ini?" jelas Hyukjae buru-buru setelah mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari ke3 temannya,

"benar juga, tidak mungkinkan ad orang bodoh yang mau membangun rumah mewah disini sementara tidak ada penduduk lain" timpal Ryeowook, Henry dan Sungmin mangguk-mangguk

"bagaimana kalau kita periksa saja kedalam, siapa tahu ad sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk untuk mengetahui lebih dalam tentang pulau ini. Eottokhae?" Sungmin yang dari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara. Menatap Hyukjae yang sebagai ketua kelompok meminta persetujuan, dan diamini oleh yang lainnya. Dengan semangat 45 Sungmin meraih kenop pintu mencoba untuk membukanya dan…..

'ceklek'

"tidak terkunci" serunya lalu membuka pintu lebar-lebar agar mereka dengan leluasa bisa masuk.

Setelah mereka semua sudah berada didalam, mereka segera berpencar mengitari mansion itu. Membuka satu per satu pintu ruangan dan kamar tapi tidak menemukan keganjilan apapun. Sementara ditempat lain. Tempat dimana Hansongsaen dan siswa lainnya yang sudah lelah mencari memutuskan untuk kembali dulu ke villa, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.45 KST.

Kembali pada Hyukjae dkk. Setelah lelah mengitari bagian dalam mansion, mereka memutuskan untuk ketaman belakang mmansion. Cukup lama mereka berada disana tapi hasilnya sama mereka tidak menemukan apapun, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam saja. Tapi, belum beberapa langkah terdengar suara dari semak-semak. Hyukjae menatap ke3 temannya dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan mengatakan –ada-apa-disana?-. tapi ke3 temannya hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan –aku-tidak-tahu-.

Oke, karena merasa cukup penasaran Hyukjae mendekati semak-semak tadi dengan perasaan was-was dia melangkah mendekat dan mendapati sosok namja yang sedang tiduran dengan hanya beralaskan daun-daun yang disusunnya. Hyukjae bingung, ingin sekali dia menghampiri namja itudan menanyakan tentang pulau ini dan keberadaannya, namun disis lain dia juga ragu. Nanti dia terganggu bagaimana?. Henry, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook yang menyadari raut wajah Hyukjae yang kelihatan bingun akhirnya mendekat.

"OMO" pekik Henry, Sungmin dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

.

.

T

B

C

Mind to review please, and don't be a silent readers, okey..


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Secret Island and The Mysterious Boy's**

**Cast: HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, and ZhouRy**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance, and Friendship**

**Disclaimer: All casting isn't mine, Super Junior belong to GOD, their parents, their selfs, their Couple, and ELF.**

**But this Fic real is mine.**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL ( boyxboy ), OOC, ide cerita pasaran, etc.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ooooooo0000ooooooO**

_Namja_ yang sedari tadi tidur itu membuka matanya dan menatap tajam kearah Hyukjae, Henry, Sungmin dan Ryeowook bergantian. Dia berdecak kesal karena merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran empat _namja_ asing yang sudah mengusik tidurnya. Yah… walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak tidur, tapi tetap saja dia merasa terganggu. Hello… sipa juga yang tidak kesal saat kau ingin beristirahat dan ingin merasakan kedamaian, tiba-tiba diganggu. Apalagi setelah tahu bahwa orang yang mengganggumu adalah orang yang tidak kamu kenal.

"_a-annyeong_…" sapa Hyukjae mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tadi sempat beku kepada _namja _tampan didepannya yang sedang menatap tajam padanya tapi tanpa ekspresi (?).

"_nugu?_" Tanya _namja _itu dengan suara datar, tanpa menghiraukan sapaan dari Hyukjae.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida, ini teman-teman ku Henry, Ryeowook dan Sungmin" ujar Hyukjae memperkenalkan diri dan menunjuk temannya satu per satu.

"_annyeong_" seru Henry, Sungmin dan Ryeowook serempak

_Namja_ didepannya tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Tatapan matanya masih sama seperti tadi, Henry, Ryeowook dan Sungmin merasakan ada aura aneh yang menguar dari tubuh _namja_ itu. Dengan cepat mereka mendekatkan diri pada Hyukjae, Hyukjae yang tidak merasakan apa-apa hanya menatap bingung pada ketiga temannya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" _namja_ itu berjalan mendekat kearah empat _namja_ didepannya dan berhenti dijarak lima langkah.

"kami sekelompok Mahasiswa yang ditugaskan untuk meneliti pulau ini" sahut Hyukjae

"lalu apa yang akan kalian dapatkan dari hasil penelitian kalian?"

"itu adalah tugas agar kami mendapatkan poin untuk nilai akhir semester kami, dan kami juga ingin memecahkan misteri yang ada dipulau ini" ucap Hyukjae tanpa ragu dan takut

"ck! Aku harap kalian tidak menyesal" _namja_ itu membalikkan badannya dan segera melangkah menjauh

"_jamkamman-yeo_, siapa namamu? Dan sedang apa kau disini?" cegat Hyukjae buru-buru sebelum _namja _itu melangkah jauh. Jujur dia sangat penasaran dengan _namja_ itu.

"tidak penting siapa aku, dan kau tidak perlu tahu" _namja_ itu kembali berjalan beberapa langkah kemudian berhenti kembali "satu hal yang harus kalian lakukan adalah pergi dari pulau ini dan lupakan rencana kalian itu, atau kau benar-benar akan menyesal" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dia langsung menghilang dibalik kabut hitam pekat yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"hyukkie-_ah_, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" gumam Sungmin menarik-narik lengan Hyukjae.

"benar Hyukkie-_ah_, tempat ini menyeramkan" sambung Henry sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya karena merasa merinding, Ryeowook mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

"baiklah_, kajja_ kita masuk" ajaknya, dan dengan senang hati temannya berjalan mendahuluinya. Sebelum masuk kedalam mansion Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah _namja_ tadi menghilang.

"_waeyo_?" Tanya Ryeowook yang ternyata belum masuk

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan "_anni, kajja_" kilahnya dan menarik tangan Ryeowook masuk kedalam .

Hyukjae dan Ryeowook berjalan beriringan menuju ruang tengah mansion dan mendapati Henry dan Sungmin yang sudah duduk manis disofa. Ryeowook melangkah cepat dan mengambil posisi baring disofa berukuran panjang yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang diduduki oleh Henry dan Sungmin. Hyukjae menghela napas lalu duduk disofa tunggal.

"apakah tidak apa-apa kita tinggal disini?" Tanya Hyukjae menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit-langit

"_gwaenchana_, lagian rumah ini juga kosong'

"apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu Henry-_ah?_" Hyukjae menatap Henry

"tentu saja, kau lihat sendirikan kalau dari tadi kita disini tapi tidak menemukan seorang pun"

"_keundae_, bagaiaman dengan _namja_ tadi? Mungkin saja ini rumahnya kan?"

"yak! Lee Hyukjae, kalau memang ini rumahnya lalu kenapa tadi dia pergi begitu saja?" timpal Sungmin

"sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Anggap saja angin lalu, _arrachi_?" ujar Ryeowook menenangkan kegelisahan Hyukjae

"_arra…arra_…" sahut Hyukjae

"lagipula kita juga tidak mungkin pergi dari sini, mengingat hari sudah gelap. Han _songsaen_ dan yang lainnya juga mungkin sudah kembali ke villa" ucap Henry

"ahh… aku kebelet pipis, aku ke toilet dulu _ne_" kata Ryeowook dan mendapat anggukan dari ketiga temannya.

"apa perlu aku antar Wookie?"

"aish, Sungmin _hyung_ aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi" sungut Ryeowook dan berlari meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang tengah tertawa.

10 menit berlalu, dan Ryeowook belum juga kembali dari acara panggilan alamnya. Membuat ketiga temannya menunggu dengan gelisah.

"sebaiknya aku susul dia" ucap Hyukjae dan bersiap untuk berdiri

"AAARGHHHH….." tiba-tiba suara teriakan terdengar menggema diruangan itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Hyukjae, Sungmin, dan Henry berlari mencari asal suara, tiba sebuah ruangan yang diketahui adalah toilet. Terlihat Ryeowook telah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dilantai dekat ButhUp.

"Wookie-_ah_….Wookie-_ah_…." Hyukjae mengguncang tubuh Ryeowook, namun Ryeowook tak juga sadar

"sebaiknya kita bawa dia kesalah satu kamar" saran Sungmin, dan segera saja Hyukjae mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook yang memang sedikit lebih ringan darinya ala bridal style menuju sebuah kamar terdekat yang bernuansa merah maroon dan membaringkan tubuh Ryeowook diatas kasur.

"wookie-_ah… irreona_.. apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hyukjae panik yang tidak mungkin dijawab oleh Ryeowook

"_kkogjeong hajiman_, mungkin dia hanya kelelahan" tenang sungmin

"apanya yang kelelahan? Jelas-jelas tadi kita dengar teriakannya" ucap Hyukjae setengah membentak

'jangan membentakku seperti itu" balas Sungmin tidak terima, dia kan hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan

"cukup Minnie-_ah_, Hyukkie-_ah_. Wookie sedang pingsan, jangan membuat keributan" lerai Henry tidak kalah emosi melihat temannya saling membentak seperti itu. Hyukjae dan Sungmin diam, tidak ada lagi yang berbicara setelahnya, mereka sama-sama merenungi kesalahan mereka, yang seharusnya mereka pikirkan adalah Wookie yang sedang pingsan.

"_namja_ itu" gumam Hyukjae, lalu bergegas berlari keluar kamar dan berlari menuju kehalaman belakang. Mengindahkan teriakkan temannya yang memanggil namanya.

"aisshhh… anak itu" ujar Sungmin frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar

Hyukjae berlari-lari kecil ditengah hutan berharap menemukan sosok _namja_ yang ditemuinya tadi sore, namun nihil dia sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Lelah akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk beristirahat, dia menghampiri sebuah pohon besar dan tinggi, kemudian duduk dan bersandar.

"kau mencariku?" terdengar suara samar-samar namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Hyukjae, dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling tapi yang dia lihat hanya pepohonan dengan cahaya remang-remang dari cahaya rembulan.

"kau mencariku?" terdengar lagi, tapi kini suara itu sangat jelas. Hyukjae beranjak dari duduknya

"_nuguya_?" teriaknya

"hei.. aku diatas sini"

Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya dan Bingo! dia melihat _namja_ misterius itu sedang duduk dengan santainya diatas dahan pohon besar yang disandarinya tadi.

"hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Huft…. Baiklah, tanpa kau jawabpun aku sudah tahu kalau kau mencariku, benarkan?"

Hyukjae tersadar dari acara –mari-pandangi-wajah-tampan-_namja_-itu- "ba-bagaimana kkau bisa tahu?"

"sudahlah itu tidak penting. Sekarang katakan apa tujuanmu mencariku? Ahh, pasti Karena temanmu yang bernama Ryeowook itu kan?"

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"huhhh…ayolah, apa kau tidak punya pertanyaan yang lebih penting tanpa mengulangi pertanyaanmu?" _namja_ yang sedari tadi duduk diatas dahan pohon tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul dihadapan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang kaget terhuyung kebelakang tapi dengan cekatan _namj_a dihadapannya langsung menangkap pinggang ramping milik Hyukjae.

"hei _agasshi, neo gwaenchana_?"

"_m-mwo? agasshi?"_ Hyukjae mendorong dengan kasar _namja_ didepannya, sehingga lengan kekar milik _namja_ itu terlepas dari pinggangnya. Dan terjatuh kebelakang dengan posisi pantatnya yang mencium tanah dengan tidak elitnya.

"aww _appo_, yak! Apa yang kau lakukan huh?"

"itu supaya kau sadar, buka matamu lebar-lebar aku ini _namja_ bukan _yeoja_. Apa kau tidak lihat dadaku rata huh?"

"aishh, salahkan wajahmu yang kadar kecantikannya melebihi _yeoja_" _namja_ itu bamgkit dari posisi duduknya dan menatap tajam pada Hyukjae sambil melamgkah mendekat dengan seringai dibibirnya.

Hyukjae melangkah mundur " mau apa kau?"

_Namja_ itu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hyukjae, dia bahkan mempercepat langkahnya. Hyukjae berjalan mundur hingga tidak menyadari ada pohon besar dibelakangnya, langkahnya terhenti saat punggungnya sudah menyentuh pohon. _Namja_ didepannya makin melebarkan seringainya melihat Hyukjae sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi, dengan cepat dia meletakkan kedua tangannya disebelah kanan dan kiri kepala Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae semakin terpojok dan tidak bisa kemana-mana.  
Huyukjae memejamkan matanya saat wajah _namja_ dihadapannya sudah sangat dekat, perlahan-lahan _namja_ itu mendekatkan wajahnya berusaha untuk menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Ketika bibir mereka hampir bertemu, tiba-tiba suara bass menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"hae _hyung_" panggil _namja_ jangkung yang tampan berkulit putih pucat pada _namja_ yang sedikit pendek darinya yang berambut brunette di depannya.

Dengan berat hati _namja_ yang dipanggil Hae atau lebih lengkapnya Kim Donghae itu berbalik dan menatap _namja_ yang ada di belakangnya yang diketahui sebagai _dongsaengnya_. Dia merasa sangat jengkel Karena kegiatannya diganggu. 'padahal sedikit lagi' batinnya nelangsa. Ingin sekali dia mencekik _namja_ yang sudah mengganggunya itu kalau saja itu bukan _dongsaengnya_. Lain halnya dengan Donghae yang kesal, Hyukjae bahkan sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepada _namja_ jangkung yang sudah menolongnya dari _namja _pervert di hadapannya.

"_wae geure_ Kyu?" Tanya Donghae pada _dongsaengnya_ yang bernama lengkap Kim Kyuhyun, dengan nada ketus.

"_anni_' jawab Kyuhyun singkat padat dan tidak jelas

"lalu untuk apa kau memanggilku?"

"hanya menge'tes suara, apa itu salah?" sahut Kyuhyun pada _namja_ yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu dengan tampang watados.

Donghae yang mendengar jawaban yang sangat tidak nyambung dari _dongsaengnya_ hanya mampu ber sweatdrop ria. Sedang Hyukjae masih tetap dengan posisinya. Setelah Donghae sadar dari sweatdropnya dia segera menghadap Hyukjae.

"pulanglah, sudah hampir tengah malam, kau tidak mau menjadi mangsa bulan-bulanan hewan buas disini kan?"

"hmm" Hyukjae segera berlari meninggalkan kedua _namja_ itu, berharap segera sampai di mansion dan menenangkan pikirannya dikasur yang empuk.

"siapa dia? _Namjachingumu_? Atau mangsa baru?"

"bukan urusanmu" jawab Donghae dingin dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah cemberut mendengar jawabannya.

**Ooooooo0000ooooooO**

Disebuah kamar yang bernuansa merah maroon, terlihat dua _namja_ imut tengah tidur lelap disofa, sedangkan _namja_ manis satu lagi tidur di atas kasur. Siluet bayangan _namja_ masuk melalui jendela balkon, dia menatap intens pada dua _namja_ yang terlelap disofa. Namun tatapannya berubah lembut saat menangkap sosok manis yang sedang tertidur lelap dikasur empuknya.  
Dengan langkah pelan dia menghampiri _namja_ yang terbaring dikasur itu, mengangkat tangannya dan membelai lembut pipi tirus itu. "cantik, manis, dan menggoda" gumamnya. Tangannya beralih menyentuh bibir pink alami milik _namja_ itu tapi belum sempat jemari mungilnya menyentuhnya. Dia segera menarik kembali tangannnya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari luar kamar, sebelum ketahuan dia segera berlari keluar melalui jendela balkon.

'ceklek'

Suara pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan itu muncul _namja_ manis nan imut dari balik daun pintu. "huft….akhirnya sampai juga,hampir saja aku tersesat" gumamnya pelan takut membangunkan ketiga temannya.

Dia berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati kearah sofa panjang yang masih kosong, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dan kemudian ikut terlelap bersama ketiga temannya. Dan tak menyadari sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak geriknya dibalik jendela balkon.

.

.

…..…..

**TBC**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Yumiewooki:** mereka Cuma ketemu Donghae chingu bukan hantu dan apalah itu, nih udah dilanjut, makasih udah review chingu.

**Myhyukkiesmile**: namja yang disemak – semak itu Donghae, Hyukjae, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Henry sedang melakukan penelitian dan terpisah dari rombongan yang lain gara – gara kecerobohan mereka sendiri. Ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah review chingu.

**Ryeofha2125: **ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah review ne dongaseang.

**Dhita: **udah tahu'kan namja yang sedang tiduran itu Donghae, makasih udah review chingu.

Mind to review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secret Island and The Mysterious Boy's**

**HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, and ZhouRy**

**T**

**Fantasy, Romance, and Friendship**

**Disclaimer: All casting isn't mine, Super Junior belong to GOD, their parents, their selfs, their Couple, and ELF.**

**But this Fic real is mine.**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL ( boyxboy ), OOC, ide cerita pasaran, etc.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ooooooo0000ooooooO**

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Matahari yang semula bersembunyi, kini keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan semangat memancarkan sinarnya keseluruh penjuru dunia. Dan tidak luput pada sebuah kamar ruangan yang ditempati oleh empat orang _namja_, cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Dan menerpa wajah ketiga _namja_ yang berada disofa sebelah timur ranjang, sesekali mereka menggeliat kecil merasakan panas matahari. Tapi tak urung membuat mereka untuk membuka matanya.

" eunghh.. " lenguh seorang _namja_ yang terbaring dikasur, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap imut membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam matanya. Dia berusaha bangun menggantikan posisinya dari baring menjadi duduk. Dia menatap ketiga temannya dengan senyuman mengembang sepertinya dia lupa dengan kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin, dia meregangkan badannya kemudian turun dari ranjang dan merapikannya.  
Setelah selesai dia melangkah sedikit berjinjit menuju pintu, menyentuh kenop pintu dan membukanya. Setelah semua badannya keluar dia menutup pintu dengan pelan takut membangunkan ketiga temannya.

'blam'

Ryeowook _namja_ tadi berjalan menuju dapur dan menghampiri sebuah kulkas 2 pintu yang berukuran sangat besar, dia membukanya dan berharap ada bahan makanan yang bisa dia masak dan BINGO isinya banyak sekali ada daging dan juga berbagai macam sayur dan buah-buahan.  
Dia mengambil gumpalan daging merah yang dia yakini adalah daging sapi, setelah menutup kulkas dia menghampiri meja dapur, menggapai sebuah apron yang berwarna green tea dan memakainya, mengambil sebilah pisau dan telenan kemudian mulai memotong-motong daging itu dengan ukuran tipis melebar.  
Dia berniat memasak sandwich daging, untuk siap siaga karna dia yakin bahwa ketiga temannya pasti akan merasa kelaparan saat bangun nanti.

**Ooooooo0000ooooooO**

Seorang _namja_ mungil masih setia dengan acara masak-masakanya bau-bauan khas aroma makanan menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan . sambil mendendangkan sebuah lagu yang author yakini adalah lagu dari Super Junior yang berjudul Walkin', secara author kan suka dengan lagu itu.

' tap tap tap '

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di ruang tamu, seorang _namja_ yang sangat tinggi setinggi tiang listrik dengan warna rambut merah menyala yang katanya mirip koala berjalan santai menuju sebuah pintu berwarna putih, ketika tangannya hendak menyentuh kenop pintu, dia mencium aroma masakan yang sangat menggugah selera dan dapat dia rasakan juga kalau cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah berdance Bonamana minta di isi. Niatnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar dia urungkan dan segera berjalan cepat atau lebih tepatnya berlari-lari kecil kearah dapur, setibanya di sana dia menganga tak percaya sekaligus senang mendapati beberapa makanan sudah tersusun rapi di atas meja makanan yang berhubungan langsung dengan dapur. Tatapan matanya di alihkan kepada _namja_ yang berdiri membelakanginya, yang masih saja bersenandung itu. ' pasti dia yang memasak semua ini, tapi siapa dia? Spertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya, lalu sedang apa dia di rumah kami? ' batinnya bermonolog sendiri.

' puk '

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, dia menolah dan mendapati seorang _namja_ yang bersurai hitam sedikit berantakan namun tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya sedang memegang pundaknya.

" Yesung _hyung _" pekiknya tanpa sadar

" sssttt…jangan keras-keras nanti dia mendengarnya " ucap _namja_ yang bernama Yesung itu setengah berbisik.

Zhoumi _namja_ jangkung tadi mengangkat alisnya bingung ' dia? ' batinnya. Dia mengikuti arah pandangan _namja _didepannya yang sedang menatap _namja_ mungil yang masih memasak itu ' oh…mungkin _namja_ itu yang dia maksud ' gumamnya sangat pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Yesung walau tidak jelas.

" kau bilang apa tadi? "

" ah _anni_, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini " kilah Zhoumi sambil menyeret Yesung menjauh dari dapur.

Mendengar suara berisik dari arah pintu _namja_ yang tengah asyik memasak itu –Ryeowook- membalikkan badannya.

" tidak ada apa-apa, _keundae._. tadi yang berisik apa yah? " tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri dan kemudian melanjutkan kembali acara memasaknya yang hampir selesai.

Setelah setengah jam memasak akhirnya dia bisa bernapas lega.

" ffiuuhh…. " lap keringat " akhirnya selesai juga " ucapnya riang. Sambil melepaskan apron yang di kenakannya tadi.

Tiga orang _namja_ yang sedari tadi masih enggan membuka mata, gara-gara mencium aroma makanan mau tak mau terpaksa membuka matanya.

" hoaaammmm " _namja aegyo_ yang memakai V-neck berwarna baby pink menguap sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya kesamping kiri dan kanan tubuhnya.

Sedangkan dua _namja_ yang lain asyik mengucek - ngucek kedua matanya.

" hhmmmm…! Bau makanan, aku lapar " gumam _namja_ blonde sambil berlari keluar kamar dengan senyum sumringah yang terpatri di wajah manisnya. Kedua temannya hanya memandang maklum kepergian temannya yang memang pada dasarnya gila makanan itu.

" ckckck, dasar monster food " ucap _namja aegyo_ penggila pink itu. Henry hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya.

Ryeowook sudah menata semua makanan yang dimasaknya tadi di atas meja makan yang ada di dapur, setelah semua makanan tertata rapi dia kemudian menyiapkan piring beserta sendok dan terakhir minuman.

" Wookie-_ah _" panggil seseorang yang baru datang –Hyukjae-

" oh Hyukkie, sudah bangun? "

" hmm "

" bagaimana dengan yang lain? "

" entahlah… mungkin juga sudah bangun " Hyukjae mendekati meja dan ingin mengambil sepotong Sandwich untuk di makan.

' pletak '

" _appo_… " ringis Hyukjae saat mendapat hadiah jitakan sayang dari Ryeowook.

" cuci muka dulu sana, baru kita makan " perintah Wookie dengan tegas.

" _ne_ " nurut Hyukjae sambil berlalu dari dapur menuju kamar mandi terdekat.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian keempat _namja_ itu sudah duduk manis di kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan, sambil menikmati makanan yang tersedia dalam keadaan hening. Sesosok _namja_ tampan berambut ikal menghampiri mereka.

" siapa kalian? " ucapnya sarkastis.

Hyukjae, Henry dan Ryeowook menoleh keasal suara tapi tidak dengan Sungmin dia masih saja menikmati makanannya. Dan tidak menyadari raut wajah temannya yang menegang karena takut.

" siapa kalian? " tanyanya lagi yang di sertai dengan evil smirk khas miliknya. Tidak ada jawaban, hanya tatapan takut yang di terimanya, _namja_ berambut ikal itu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, ' seperti melihat hantu saja ' bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Dia berjalan menghampiri meja, belum sempat dia meraih kursi yang masih kosong, tiba-tiba sebuah suara baritone memanggilnya.

" Kyuhyun-_ah _" bersamaan dengan itu muncul dua orang _namja_ tampan, satu dari _namja_ itu berpostur sangat tinggi sedang yang satunya agak pendek sedikit.

" _hyung_…. Mereka makan di rumah kita " adu Kyuhyun kepada dua _namja_ yang baru datang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hyukjae dkk. Sungmin yang baru sadar dari acara makannya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap _namja_ yang tengah menunjuk - nunjuk dirinya dan tamannnya.

" kyaaaaaa…. " teriaknya membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menutup kedua telinga repleks.

" yak! Kecilkan suaramu, kau mau membuat aku tuli? " bentak Kyuhyun dengan wajah dingin.

" _mian_, tapi kau siapa? "

" aku? " Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya. Sungmin mengangguk

" cih…! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kalian siapa, berani-beraninya masuk dirumah orang tanpa izin "

" jadi ini rumahmu? " Tanya hyukjae

_" geuraejhi,_ lebih tepatnya rumah kami berempat, aku dan ketiga _hyung _ku, kalian sedang apa di rumah kami? "

" mian, kami pikir rumah ini kosong "

" ka- "

" sudahlah Kyu-_ah_, jangan marah-marah terus, kau tidak lihat mereka ketakutan " kata-kata Kyuhyun tepotong oleh Yesung

" _keundae _"

" tidak ada tapi-tapian Kyu " Kyuhyun cemberut mendengar ucapan dari _hyung_ tertuanya itu, dengan sebal dia duduk dikursi kosong dekat sungmin dan mengambil makanan untuk di makan.

" kalian lapar? bergabunglah bersama kami " ajak Hyukjae kepada dua orang _namja_ yang masih setia dengan posisinya di depan pintu.

" bolehkah? " Tanya Yesung ragu

" _geurom_, lagipula ini 'kan rumah kalian, tidak ada yang melarang kalian untuk makan disini "

" aissh… _hyung _tidak perlu banyak pikir, _nan baegopha jukhaennae_ (aku lapar )" rajuk Zhoumi.

" _arasso_ "

" yeeeyyy " seru Zhoumi riang seperti anak kecil yang baru di belikan permen oleh _eomma_nya. Yesung dan Zhoumi duduk di kursi yang masih kosong, Hyukjae memberikan piring pada mereka yang sudah terisi makanan.

" hmmm…. _Mashitda _" kata Yesung " siapa yang masak? " tanyanya

" _naega_ " Ryeowook menunjuk dirinya malu-malu

" wah… kau hebat sekali, _daebak_, aku belum pernah makan makanan seenak ini sebelumnya " puji Zhoumi lengkap dengan acungan jempolnya.

" _gamshamida _" Ryeowook tersipu malu. Melihat hal itu, Yesung bergumam tanpa sengaja " _neomu kyeopta _"

' blush '

Ryeowook blushing mendengarnya, dia makan sambil menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah semerah tomat karena malu di puji seperti itu apalagi oleh seorang _namja_.

" apa aku melewatkan sesuatu? " seorang _namja_ tampan masuk kedalam dapur dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun

" oh…! Hae-_ah_, kau sudah pulang? " Tanya Yesung

" _ne _" balas Donghae sambil melirik Hyukjae dengan senyum yang senantiasa mengembang. " _annyeonng,_ kita ketemu lagi " sapanya pada Hyukjae, Hyukjae tidak menjawab dia hanya mencibir tidak jelas dan mulai melanjutkan lagi makannya.

** ruang keluarga**

Delapan orang _namja_ tengah berkumpul dengan berbagai macam posisi. Kyuhyun yang asyik berkutat dengan PSP miliknya, Donghae dan Zhoumi berbaring di atas sofa, Yesung asyik memandangi dan mengagumi segala yang ada pada Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook tentu saja malu-malu dan berusaha menghindari tatapan dari Yesung. Sungmin dan Henry asyik dengan I-phone milik mereka masing – masing, sedangkan Hyukjae duduk di samping Ryeowook dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dikepalanya.

' I'll Keep on feelin' everytime  
kokoro ni ha kimi ga iru  
Baby Don't cry It's All right now  
futari de i tai yo

I'll Keep on dreamin' everytime  
I know I'll just find your love  
idaki at ta ude no naka de  
bokura wa tada hitotsu ni nat te '

Alunan lagu yang berasal dari I-phone Hyukjae membuyarkan lamunannya, segera Hyukjae meraih I-phonenya dan menekan tombol touch screen untuk menjawab panggilan.

" _yeoboseo _"

" Hyukjae-_sshi_ kalian ada di mana? " Tanya orang yang ada di seberang

" oh _songsaenim_, aku sedang berada di dalam rumah "

" rumah? rumah yang mana? Kami sedari tadi sedang mencarimu "

" rumah yang ada di tengah hutan _songsaeng_, memangnya _songsaeng_ ada di mana sekarang? "

" kami ada di hutan mencarimu, dan sudah berapa kali kami berkeliling tapi tak satupun diantara kami menemukan adanya rumah, sudahlah jangan bercanda dan cepatlah kembali " Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya.

" _hajiman songsaeng,_ aku serius, aku memang berada di- "

" aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya sekarang kamu cepat pulang "

' bip '

Sambungan telepon di putus oleh si penelpon.

" ada apa Hyukkie-_ah_? siapa yang menelpon? " Tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Hyukjae tidak menjawab dia malah menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk mengikutinya keluar dari ruangan itu dan diikuti oleh Sungmin dan Henry yang merasa penasaran dengan tingkah aneh berjalan menuju dapur Hyukjae memandang ketiga temannya bergantian.

" ada yang aneh dengan rumah ini "gumamnya

Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Henry saling berpandangan

" _museum maliya_? ( apa maksudmu )"

" tadi, Han _songsaeng_ menelfonku, dia menanyakan keberadaan kita dan aku jawab bahwa kita sedang berada di rumah yang berada di tengah hutan, tapi dia tidak percaya, karena dia bilang sudah mencari dan mengitari hutan ini tapi tidak pernah melihat bahwa di sini ada rumah " jelas Gyukae. Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Henry masih berusaha mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan Hyukjae.

" _jamsi gidarisseyo_ ( tunggu dulu ), jadi menurutmu rumah ini tidak pernah ada? " Tanya Sungmin

" _ne, gerokhae saenggakhamnida_ ( iya, aku pikir seperti itu ) "

" kalau rumah ini tidak ada, lalu yang kita tempati apa dong? " Henry begidig ngeri

" _moregesemnika_ ( tidak tahu ), _keundae_ Wookie-_ah _"

" _ne?_ "

" kemarin, waktu kau pingsan apa yang terjadi padamu? "

" _geurae_ Wookie-_ah_, apa yang membuatmu berteriak dan pingsan seperti itu? " timpal Sungmin

" um.. waktu itu saat aku sedang mancuci muka, aku melihat ada seseorang dicermin dan parahnya saat itu matanya berwarna merah dan mempunyai taring disertai darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya, dia menatapku tajam dan saat aku berbalik kebelakang wajahnya sangat dekat di wajahku jadi aku berteriak "

" kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang pada kami? "

" yak Henry-_ah_, kalian sendiri yang tidak pernah bertanya padaku "

" sudah ku bilang 'kan kalau ada yang aneh dengan rumah ini " ujar Hyukjae menatap tajam ketiga temannya.

" kalian sedang apa? " Tanya sebuah suara yang di ketahui adalah millik Donghae. Tidak ada yang menjawab semua pada pemikiran masing-masing. Donghae berjalan mendekati Hyukjae menatap dalam pada mata Hyukjae.

" sudah ku bilang 'kan untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum kalian menyesal " ujarnya masih menatap Hyukjae, Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, ditatap seperti itu tentu saja membuatnya risih.

" kalau begitu kami akan pergi sekarang " ucap Henry ingin melangkah pergi

" tidak bisa, kalian sudah terlanjur bermalam disini. Jadi, kalian tidak akan pernah bisa lagi keluar " Henry yang hendak melangkah berhenti mendengar perkataan Donghae.

" bull shit, kami bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau bohongi seperti itu. Tentu saja kami bisa keluar, Sungmin-_ah_, Wookie-_ah_, Henry-_ah_ _kajja_ kita ambil barang-barang kita lalu keluar dari tempat ini " ucap Hyukjae dan berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang masih dengan posisinya seperti tadi.

" coba saja kalau kalian bisa, aku akan mengakui kehebatanmu kalau kau memang bisa keluar dari sini " Donghae melangkah pelan kearah Hyukjae dan berbisik tepat di telinga Hyukjae " semoga berhasil, hwaiting "

Hyukjae yang sudah emosi menarik paksa temannya menuju kamar yang bernuansa merah maroon tempat mereka tidur semalam. Setelah semua barang mereka ambil, mereka dengan segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju pintu keluar yang berada di ruang tamu.

Saat Hyukjae membuka pintu, seketika itu pula kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi. Yang mereka llihat bukanlah hutan seperti yang mereka lihat sebelum mereka masuk kedalam mansion itu kemarin, melainkan sebuah ruangan putih bersih yang memiliki banyak pintu. Sesaat setelah Hyukjae melepaskan pegangannya dari gagang pintu, tiba-tiba rumah itu berubah menjadi ruangan yang serba putih dengan jumlah pintu yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

" ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? " Tanya Henry panik melihat sekelilingnya yang hanya ada tembok dan beberapa pintu.

' sudah ku bilang kalian tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sini, sekali kalian melangkah masuk, maka kalian akan terjebak disini selamanya' sahut sebuah suara menggema diruangan itu

" siapa kalian sebenarnya? Dan mau apa kalian? " Tanya Hyukjae pada suara tadi

' kami? Hahaha… kami adalah penguasa di pulau ini, dan apa mau kami? Tentu saja mengambil sesuatu yang sudah menjadi hak kami " jelas suara itu lagi

' hening '

Setelah perbincangan yang singkat itu, tidak ada lagi yang mengeluarkan suara. Bahkan suara menggema tadi pun sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Tapi perlahan-lahan suara isakan terdengar samar-samar, Hyukjae membalikkan badannya menatap temannya dan ternyata suara isakan tadi berasal dari bibir Ryeowook. Hyukjae memeluknya erat sedangkan Henry dan Sungmin hanya menatap mereka prihatin.

" _hokjongmal_ ( tidak perlu khawatir ), _gwaenchanata_ ( tidak apa apa ) " bisik Hyukjae mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook

" _mwol gwaenchana_? ( tidak apa-apa apanya? ) jelas-jelas kita terkurung disini sekarang " pekik Ryeowook emosi

" _ne, nado arra_ ( iya, aku tahu ) tapi kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini, kita hanya perlu membuka pintu itu satu per satu, mungkin saja diantara semua pintu ada jalan keluarny a" ucap Hyukjae tenang

" _nongdami anila_ ( jangan bercanda ), lihatlah..ada berpuluh-puluh pintu disini" protes Ryeowook masih belum bisa meredakan amarahnya.

" _jal dereseyo_ ( dengarkan baik-baik ) kalau kita berusaha, _urineun nagayahanda_ ( kita pasti bisa keluar ), _nega hwagsin_ ( aku yakin itu ) " ujar Hyukjae masih dengan nada yang tenang " Sungmin-_ah_, Henry-_ah_, mulailah membuka pintu itu satu per satu " perintah Hyukjae pada Sungmin dan Henry yang dari tadi hanya diam memandangi mereka

" umm " Sungmin dan Henry mengangguk lalu kemudian membuka satu pintu yang berada paling dekat dengan mereka, Sungmin berhasil membuka pintu itu tapi tiba-tiba raut wajahnya menegang tubuhnya membatu. Henry yang baru saja akan membuka pintu lain segera berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang masih berdiam diri didepan pintu.

" Sungmin-_ah waegeure_? " Sungmin tidak menjawab tangannya terangkat dan menunjuk kedalam ruangan yang baru saja dibukanya tadi. Henry mengikuti arah telunjuk Sungmin dan ternyata reaksinya tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Sungmin.

" IGE MWOYA? " teriak Henry panik dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini

Hyukjae dan Ryeowook berlari mendekati Sungmin dan Henry yang masih diam membatu di depan pintu. Saat mereka melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana, Ryeowook merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam perutnya seakan ingin keluar. Dia nenutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang perutnya.

" hoeekkk… " terdengar sekali bahwa Ryeowook tengah berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Hyukjae memijit-memijit tengkuk Ryeowook untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa mualnya. Melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka saat ini, sebuah pemandangan yang sungguh tidak enak di lihat. Mayat berserakan di mana-mana baik yang utuh maupun yang sudah setengah hancur, darah berceceran di lantai dan tak lupa pula dengan dinding berwarna putih yang di penuhi dengan jipratan darah, bau anyir darah dan bau busuk dari mayat menyatu menyeruak di seluruh sudut ruangan itu. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan muntah saat itu juga.

** ruangan rahasia**

" apa itu tidak berlebihan Hae-_ah_? " Tanya seorang _namja _bermata sipit seperti bulan sabit pada _namja_ yang tengah duduk santai di hadapannya.

" aku rasa tidak, _waeyo_? " jawab _namja_ yang tak lain adalah Donghae itu

" _anyeo_, hanya saja… "

" hanya saja apa? " potong Donghae cepat. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya " _anni_ " ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi begitu saja dari hadapan _namdongsaengnya_.

" kau menyukai _namja_ mungil bernama Ryeowook itu kan _hyeong_? " Tanya Donghae tepat sasaran, Yesung menghentikan langkahnya yang belum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia berbalik menatap lekat pada manik chocolate almond milik Donghae.

" _anyeo_, mana mungkin aku menyukai mangsa ku sendiri " kilah Yesung namun batinnya menjerit bahwa dia memang benar-benar telah jatuh pada pesona seorang Kim Ryeowook, dan rasa sesak manjalar di tubuhnya kala mengatakan bahwa Ryeowook adalah mangsanya alias orang yang akan di bunuhnya nanti. Donghae mendengus sebal, di tatapnya tajam _hyeong_ tertuanya itu. ' bukankah dia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kita tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia? ' batin Donghae.

" sudahlah _hyeong_, kau tidak perlu berbohong " sugut Zhoumi menimpali

" aku tidak berbohong " elak Yesung bersikeukeuh

" mulutmu memang bisa berkata bohong, tapi mata dan batinmu tidak _hyeong_ " sambung Kyuhyun mambuat Yesung tidak dapat mengelak lagi. Donghae, Zhoumi, dan Kyuhyun melangkah pelan mendekati Yesung. Yesung hanya diam mematung di tempat, jujur dia sangat gugup kali ini melihat ketida _namdongsaeng_nya menatap intens padanya.

Hei.. bukankah Yesung adalah _hyeong_ tertua disini? Dan bahkan memiliki kekuasaan sebagai pemimpin pulau, lalu kenapa dia harus takut? Karena dia tahu dia melanggar peraturan yang jelas-jelas di buat olehnya sendiri.

" ke-kena-pa kkau bisa tahu? " Tanya Yesung dengan suara bergetar

" apa _hyeong_ lupa? Kita 'kan bisa telepati " sahut Kyuhyun " dan _hyeong_ pasti ingat hukuman apa yang akan di dapatkan oleh orang yang telah melanggar peraturan itu " lanjutnya

" dia tidak akan mungkin lupa Kyu-_ah_, secara peraturan itu 'kan dia sendiri yang buat " seru Zhoumi dengan seringai di bibirnya Kyuhyun ikut menyeringai " sepertinya bakal ada tontonan gratis nanti " Zhoumi mengangguk

" _ne_, sepertinya begitu, bukan begitu Hae-_ah_? " Tanya Zhoumi pada Donghae yang dari tadi asyik berdiam diri

" benar sekali " gumamnya membuat seringai di bibir Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi makin lebar

Yesung menelan ludah gugup, dikurung di dalam ruangan yang sangat panas selama seharian penuh pasti akan membuatnya mati seketika 'ANDWAEE' teriaknya dalam hati, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

" _waeyo hyeong_? " Tanya Donghae menyadari wajah pucat Yesung, walau sebenarnya kulit mereka memang pucat sih, mereka 'kan vampire.

Yesung tidak menjawab dia hanya menatap ketiga _dongsaeng_nya dengan wajah nelangsa, Donghae, Zhoumi, dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan kemudian menatap Yesung. Yesung yang tidak mengerti arti tatapan itu hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya di seret keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju ruangan tertutup, setibanya disana Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu sedangkan zZhoumi dan Donghae mendorong Yesung untuk masuk kedalam ruangan yang kedap suara tersebut dan menguncinya rapat - rapat setelah sebelumnya menyalakan heaters dengan skala radius tinggi serta membuka atap sehingga sinar matahari langsung menyinari ruangan itu tanpa ada yang terlewatkan sedikitpun.

Yesung duduk meringkuk di sudut dinding, peluh mulai menetes di pelipisnya, dan merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Zhoumi, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat itu, dan mengindahkan Yesung yang sudah teriak – teriak kesakitan didalam akibat sinar matahari yang mulai membakar tubuhnya. Jujur Donghae sebenarnya merasa kasihan tapi mau bagaimana lagi hukuman tetap harus di jalankan.

** hyukjae dkk**

Ryeowook sudah tidak menangis lagi. Hyukjae, Henry dan Sungmin duduk dengan diam di samping Ryeowook. Tidak suka dengan keadaan yang seperti itu, Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari manjauh menuju sebuah pintu yang berseblahan dengan pintu yang di buka Sungmin tadi.

" Wookie-_ah_, _eoddie kassoyo_? ( kau mau pergi kemana? ) " Ryeowook tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hyukjae dia terus berlari hingga sosoknya sudah tak tampak lagi. Hyukjae berlari mengejar Ryeowook namun terlambat Ryeowook sudah masuk di salah satu pintu yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut, Hyukjae kembali ketempat Sungmin dan Henry berada dengan wajah sedih.

" mana Wookei? " Hyukjae hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Henry. Sungmin dan Henry hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

" bagaimana kalau kita berpencar untuk mencari Wookie? " usul Hyukjae

" _shireo_, aku tidak mau kita berpencar " protes Henry

" tapi kalau kita tidak berpencar, bagaimana caranya kita mencari Wookie? " keukeuh Hyukjae dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Sungmin.

" kita mencarinya bersama-sama saja, itu lebih bagus dari pada kita berpencar "

" baiklah, Sungmin! Kau bersama Henry "

" lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? "

" aku tidak apa-apa sendiri, aku pergi dulu " hHyukjae berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin dan Henry, menuju pintu yang di masuki oleh Ryeowook tadi, sementara Sungmin damn Henry menuju pintu yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….**

**To Be Continued**

**…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review:**

**Dhita:** gimana? Udah tahu alasan Kyuppa bilang 'mangsa baru'? dan udah terjawab juga 'kan kalau Haeppa dkk itu adalah vampire.

Nggak apa – apa kok, author juga kadang kayak gitu, suka nanya mulu gara – gara penasaran banget. Dan author justru senang banget kalau ada yang bertanya, itu menandakan bahwa chingu benar – benar tertarik sama ff author.

Makasih udah review chingu

**Kim hyun soo:** seru yah? Ini udah dilanjut.

Makasih udah review chingu.

**Me Naruto:** hehehe.. Haeppa memang kayak gitu, 'kan gak bisa nahan saat ngeliatin mukanya Hyukmma yang sangat unyu – unyu itu. Yup… salah satu tebakan chingu benar, Haeppa dan saudaranya vampire, ini udah dilanjut, tapi maaf karena nggak update cepat sesuai yang diharapkan chingu. Soalnya lagi sibuk dengan urusan kuliah.

**Cloud prince:** hmmm…ada rahasia apa yah? Author juga nggak tahu tuh kkk… author memang niatnya pengen para pembaca yang baca ff author jadi penasaran dan menebak – nebak sendiri apa yang terjadi.

Yah Kyuppa memang evil padahalkan tinggal sedikit lagi eh malah diganggu, benar – benar minta dijitak itu anak #dipelototin Kyu…

Dan chukkae…. Tebakan chingu 100% benar, dan hadiahnya bisa chingu ambil sendiri dari dorm oppadeul.. tapi dipotong pajak ok…

Makasih udah review chingu.

**Jae19:** Kyuppa memang evil chingu, cemburu kali yah ngeliat momentnya HaeHyuk.

Yup, YeHaeKyuZhou memang vampire, tebakan yang benar chingu. Ini udah dilanjut.

Makasih udah review chingu.

**Eunsoo:** ini udah dilanjut chingu semoga suka yah…

Makasih udah review yah chingu.

**Lyndaariezz:** Haeppa dkk vampire chingu makanya bisa ngilang.

Ini udah dilanjut

Makasih udah review chingu.

**Yumiewookie:** kenapa Wookie pingsan udah dijelaskan sendiri ma Wookie, ne sosok mysterious yang ada dibalik balkon benar Yeppa..

Ini udah dilanjut walau agak lama, dan juga di chapter ini belum ada moment dari masing – masing pair, tapi chapter depan bakalan ada kok tenang aja.

Makasih udah review yah chingu.

**HaeHyuk Baby's:** makasih udah bilang bagus chingu, maaf yah nggak bisa update asap sesuai yang chingu harapkan soalnya author lagi sibuk banget #sok sibuk..

Makasih atas sarannya chingu, tapi menurutku ff ini bisa kok di review oleh yang nggak punya akun, soalnya ada juga review yang nggak pake akun yang masuk bahkan lebih dari dua. Memangnya kenapa chingu bilang seperti itu? Maklumlah karena author belum tahu banyak tentang ffn. Jadi mohon diberitahu yah..

Makasih udah review chingu

**Kim-87:** hallo juga, ne salam kenal yah….

Benarkah ceritanya lucu? Wah… bagus dong kalau gitu. Hae dkk vampire chingu bukan serigala jejadian…

Ini udah dilanjut, dan semoga nggak membosankan..

Makasih udah review yah chingu

**Ichigo song:** heiyoo too…kayaknya pertanyaan chingu udah terjawab semuanya, dan semoga dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada dibenak chingu tentang ff author ini…

Makasih udah review chingu

**Ryeofha2125:** ini udah dilanjut saeng… benar yang datang kekamar itu Yesung, chukkae ne sebagai hadiahnya bisa peluk biasnya, itupun kalau biasnya mau hehehe…

Makasih udah review yah saenggie… kamu memang dongsaeng yang baik deh…

**Myhyukkiesmile:** ne Haeppa dimana – mana memang pervert, secara aslinya 'kan memang kayak gitu. #sok tahu..

Tebakan yang benar chingu, chukkae…

Makasih udah review yah chingu

**Leehyunseok99:** Kyuppa cemburu kali chingu, makanya gangguin momentnya HaeHyuk…. ini udah dilanjut chingu… maaf karena kelamaan…

Makasih udah review ne chingu.

…

..

.

.

Sekali lagi makasih untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca ff author, baik yang Review maupun Silent Readers #kalau ada sih…. Author sangat senang dengan respon positif yang chingudeul berikan… jeongmal gomawoyo, karena tanpa kalian karya author nggak ada apa – apanya…

Ibarat sayur tanpa garam pasti akan terasa hambar

Dan…

Seseorang dipanggil author karena ada pembaca, jika tidak ada pembaca maka seoarang itu tidak bisa sebut dengan author.

.

.

.

**Okey,,,,! the last….**

**Mind To Review And Don't Be A Silent Reader Please**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Secret Island and The Mysterious Boy's**

**HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, and ZhouRy**

**T**

**Fantasy, Romance, and Friendship**

**Disclaimer: All casting isn't mine, Super Junior belong to GOD, their parents, their selfs, their Couple, and ELF.**

**But this Fic real is mine.**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL ( boyxboy ), OOC, ide cerita pasaran, etc.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ooooooo00000ooooooO**

Seorang namja mungil berlari tak tentu arah di koridor ruangan bernuansa putih, dia tidak tahu mau kemana, dia hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kakinya akan membawanya. Matanya bergerak-gerak melirik setiap pintu yang di lewatinya, semua pintu tampak sama baik warna dan bentuknya.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang tampak beda dari pintu lainnya yang biasanya berwarna putih tapi pintu yang ada di depannya saat ini justru berwarna hitam pekat, karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi dia membuka pintu tersebut.

Tapi yang dia dapati hanya sebuah ruangan kosong, tidak ada apa-apa disana kecuali sebuah pintu yang sudah tampak usang di makan usia, dia berjalan cepat kearah pintu tersebut dan mencoba membukanya. Tapi sialnya pintu tersebut tidak dapat terbuka, dia mencoba terus namun hasilnya tetap sama. Dia mendekatkan telinganya di daun pintu, terdengar samar-samar suara rintihan dari dalam. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia dengar dia semakin mempertajam pendengarannya, tapi suara samar-samar tersebut tidak terdengar lagi.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan saat matanya menangkap sebuah kunci yang tergantung tidak jauh di atasnya, dengan mudah dia meraihnya dan memposisikannya tepat pada lubang kunci yang ada di pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka dia melongokkan kepalanya kedalam dan melihat sesosok namja yang terkulai lemas di sudut dinding, hawa panas menyambutnya saat melangkah masuk mendekati namja yang sudah lemas tersebut. Peluh mulai merembas keluar dari pori-porinya, dia tak mengindahkannya dia melangkah makin cepat hingga akhirnya sampai di hadapan namja tadi. Matanya membulat tak percaya melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah namja yang sudah merebut hatinya.

"yesung?" panggilnya ragu, namja tadi –yesung- hanya meresponnya dengan gumamam yang tak jelas. Yesung menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam dekapan Ryeowook,

"paaanaaasss" lirih yesung dengan mata terpejam, tubuhnya sudah sangat merah dan banjir keringat, tenggorokannya juga semakin kering. Ryeowook yang sudah panik tidak tahu harus malakukan apa. Karena panas yang juga sudah menyerangnya dengan susah payah dia memapah tubuh lemah Yesung keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dan membaringkannya di hadapannya dengan pahanya sebagai bantalan Yesung. Yesung juga sudah mulai tenang, namun rasa haus semakin menyiksanya.

"aku haus" ujarnya masih dengan mata yang terpejam

"kau haus?" Tanya Ryeowook memastikan, Yesung mengangguk. Ryeowook berpikir sejenak, dimana dia akan menemukan air di tempat seperti ini, kalau dia keluar untuk mencari air, yang ada Yesung akan mati kehausan menunggunya.

Ryeowook tetap bergelut dengan pikirannya dan tiba-tiba saja dia teringat akan kejadian di kamar mandi kemarin, dia mengamati wajah Yesung dengan saksama. Benar, namja dengan mata merah dan bertaring yang di lihatnya saat itu adalah Yesung.'kalau begitu dia adalah vampire, dan vampire meminum darah kan?' batinnya.

"hisap darahku" gumamnya, Yesung membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Ryeowook.

"maksud mu?"

"kamu vampire kan? Kalau begitu hisap darah ku, aku rela"

"anni, aku lebih baik kehausan dari pada harus menghisap darah mu" Yesung mencoba berdiri namun karena kondisi tubuhnya yang masih lemah di tambah lagi dengan rasa haus yang menyerangnnya, tubuhnya ambruk di depan Ryeowook yang menatapnya iba.

"kau lihat sendirikan? Tubuh mu sudah sangat lemah, ppalli lakukan"

"aku tidak akan melakukannya Wookie, aku tidak bisa"

"wae?"

"karena itu akan menyakitimu"

"aku bisa menahannya, sudahlah jangan menolak"

"tapi…" Yesung memotong kata-katanya melihat Ryeowook yang menatapnya kesal, dengan berat hati Yesung menuruti perkataan Ryeowook. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya keleher putih Ryeowook, dan mencium aroma darah segar yang menguar dari tubuh ryeowook.

"rasanya akan sangat sakit, kamu tahan sedikit yah" Ryeowook mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya menunggu rasa sakit yang akan di terimanya. Yesung mencium leher Ryeowook mencoba untuk memberikan rangsangan agar Ryeowook tidak terlalu merasakan sakit saat taringnya sudah menancap di leher Ryeowook. Dia membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan taringnya dan menancapkannya tepat di leher Ryeowook.

"AAKKKHHH" teriak Ryeowook tertahan, tubuhnya menegang, rasa panas dan perih saat taring Yesung merobek kulitnya dan menghisap darahnya. Setelah 3 menit Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya, Ryeowook sudah lemas wajahnya pucat pasi. Yesung membawanya kedalam pelukannya, kabut hitam tiba – tiba menyelimuti mereka dan menghilangkan tubuhnya, dan seketika mereka berdua sudah berada di sebuah kamar merah maroon milik Yesung. Yesung membaringkan tubuh lemah Ryeowook di kasur miliknya, dan memakaikannya selimut.

"gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo Wookie-ah" bisiknya, menghilangkan luka di leher Ryeowook kemudian mencium kening dan ikut terlelap di sampingnya.

**Ooooooo00000ooooooO**

Hyukjae berjalan santai mengikuti lorong-lorong sempit nan panjang di hadapannya, matanya was-was memperhatikan sekitarnya, bibir plumpnya bergerak-gerak menggumamkan satu nama –Ryeowook- nama namja yang di carinya. Sudah setengah jam dia mencari namun yang di dapatnya hanya lorong bernuansa putih yang tak ada ujunngnya, semakin dia melangkah maka semakin panjang pula lorong tersebut.

'wuusshhh'

Angin berhembus dari belakangnya, dia menoleh dan tak melihat apapun kecuali lorong yang sepi. Dia kembali malangkah tapi kali ini dengan langkah yang cepat, tubuhnya merinding merasakan aura aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Karena ketakutan yang sudah melandanya dia berlari sekuat tenaga hingga sesuatu menghentikan langkahnnya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku tidak bisa di gerakkan nafasnya semakin memburu. Dirasakannya sebuah tangan mengusap-ngusap leher jenjangnya dia ingin berbalik tapi kepalanya tidak bisa di gerakkan, dia semakin ketakutan kala benda tumpul dan dingin menyentuh permukaan kulit putihnya.

Hingga rasa sakit dirasakannya membuat tubuhnya linglung dan ambruk, dalam keadaan setengah sadar dia masih bisa melihat orang yang telah menghisap darahnya . orang yang pertama kali di temuinya di pulau ini –Donghae- tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan kearahnya dengah darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Hyukjae semakin lemah, matanya berkunang-kunang rasa sakit di bagian lehernya semakin terasa hingga akhirnya dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

**Ooooooo00000ooooooO**

Dua orang namja berparawakan imut, tengah berlari di antara koridor, sesekali mereka melihat kebelakang seolah-olah di kejar oleh sesuatu. Deru nafas terdengar menembus keheningan di sertai derap langkah kaki yang menggema, ketakutan mengiringi langkah mereka untuk menjauh dari sesuatu yang mengejarnya.

'hosh hosh hosh'

Seorang namja berpipi chubby menghentikan lanngkahnya, mencoba menetralisir nafas yang terengah-engah. Meraup oxygen sebanyak-banyaknya, wajahnya memucat, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Mencoba bangkit namun sia-sia tubuhnya tidak mendukungnya sama sekali, dia mendongak menatap kepergian temannya yang sepertinya belum menyadari keadaannya yang tertinggal di belakang.

Dia berpegang pada dinding untuk menopang tubuhnya agar bisa berdiri, dia merasa senang saat sudah berdiri dengan tegak namun belum satu langkah tubuhnya ambruk, kakinya tersa sakit akibat kelelahan berlari, tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya. Dan dia kehilangan kesadarannya saat itu juga.

Dua orang namja berjalan santai menyusuri koridor, seorang namja dengan wajah stoicnya berjalan di depan sedangkan namja dengan wajah perfectnya mengekor di belakang. Sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat salah satu dari dua namja yang di kejarnya tadi sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di depannya.

"I got you" gumamnya, memberikan isyarat pada namja berwajah stoic di sampingnya agar mengejar namja yang satu lagi.

Kyuhyun mengikuti perintahnya tanpa protes sedikitpun, dia berlari dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata dan menghilang seketika. Zhoumi mengangkat Henry ke atas bahu kanannya menggendongnya dan membawanya ke suatu ruangan yang bernuansa hitam putih, dia menyentuh kening Henry mengeluarkan cahaya merah dari telapak tangannya. Henry menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya merasakan sakit, Zhoumi menghentikannya ketika merasakan tubuh Henry berangsur-angsur pulih.

**Ooooooo00000ooooooO**

Sungmin masih merlari belum menyadari bahwa dia sendiri sekarang, dia memanggil nama Henry masih dengan berlari. Langkahnya terhenti saat tidak ada sahutan dari orang yang di panggilnya, dia menoleh kebelakang tidak ada seorangpun disana kecuali dirinya. Dia memanggil lagi namun gemaan dari suaranyalah yang di dengarnya terpantul dari dinding-dinding kokoh yang menjulang tinggi di kiri dan kanannya.

Dia semakin panik, Henry hilang dan dia baru manyadarinya sekarang. Bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan pada Hyukjae nantinya, dia putus asa dia membalikkan wajahnya kedepan dan alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat seseorang sudah berdiri tepat didepannya dengan jarak wajah mereka yang hampir bersentuhan.

Sungmin terjungkal ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elitnya, namja di hadapannya hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ada rasa untuk membantunya bangun sedikitpun. Sungmin bangkit dari jatuhnya dan mencoba berjalan melewati namja di hadapannya, namun kyuhyun menarik paksa tangannya, menyeretnya mengikuti kemana dia melangkah.  
sungmin memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan kyuhyun namun tenaganya tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dengan tenaga namja yang tengah menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat saat ini.

"yak, igoma" teriaknya seraya memukul-mukul tangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak menggubrisnya membuat Sungmin semakin gencar memukuli tangannya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah membuat Sungmin yang ada di belakangnya menubruk punggungnya tanpa sengaja.

"aissh, kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba sih?" Sungmin mengusap-usap kepalanya yang agak sakit, bibir ranummya tak henti-hentinya berceloteh. Kyuhyun berbalik menatapnya, menatap lekat pada manic foxy miliknya. Sungmin menatapnya takut.

"tdak bisakah kau diam? Berisik, seperti yeoja saja" ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Sungmin merenggut kesal mengerucutkan bibirnya dan pipi yang di gembungkan. Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan keterpanaannya dengan wajah stoicnya, dia berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih setia dengan keaegyoannya. Merasa tidak diikuti dia berbalik dan melihat Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan mata yang dikerjap-kerjapkan menambah kesan imut di wajahnya.

"ikut aku" perintahnya mutlak yang dengan cepat Sungmin mengikuti langkahnya.

Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan berwarna baby blue dengan design sederhana namun tampak berantakan, Sungmin memungut satu sampah yang berada dekat dengan kakinya. Sepertinya sifat keibuannya muncul, karena tanpa persetujuan dari pemilik kamar dia langsung membersihkan kamar tersebut hingga bersih. Kyuhyun hanya cengo dengan tingkah Sungmin yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil. 'dia itu naïf, atau bodoh?' batinnya.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan bersih-bersihnya, dia memandangi Sungmin dari bawah ke atas. Senyum evil tersungging dibibirnya, Sungmin hanya memandanginya bingung.

"kalau di lihat-lihat, kau cantik juga yah" Sungmin memasang wajah tidak suka, ucapan kyuhyun tadi cukup membuatnya tersinggung.

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin untuk lebih dekat dengannya, mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Sungmin. Lebih tepatnya ke leher Sungmin yang terekspos, karena saat ini Sungmin memakai kaos V-neck yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin menancapkan taringnya saat itu juga. Sungmin merinding merasakan sesutu yang kenyal dan basah menyapu lehernya.

"aku haus, aku minum yah?" Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"maksudmu ap- AKKHHH APPO" Sungmin mencengkram kemeja Kyuhyun, menyalurkan rasa sakit yang di rasakannya, dia baru tahu. Namja yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang vampire, Sungmin merasa kehilangan banyak darah. Kyuhyun menghisap darahnya terlalu lama dan belum juga melepasnya. Dia berusaha mendorong tubuh kyuhyun menjauh darinya dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak mau melepasnya.

"ge-man (cukup)" rintihnya,Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Sungmin hampir saja mencium lantai jikalau Kyuhyun tidak menahan tubuhnya.

**Ooooooo00000ooooooO**

Hyukjae sadar dari pingsannya, matanya memperhatikan sekitar. Ruangan yang luas dengan lemari besar di depan kasur king size yang di dudukinya, dinding yang di lapisi dengan cat chocolate, dan sofa yang bertengger rapi di samping kanan bednya.

Dia mencoba mengingat, memutar balik memori otaknya, dia ingat saat itu donghae menghisap darahnya dan membuatnya pingsan. Dia menyentuh lehernya namun tidak ada luka bekas gigitan di sana, dia menghampiri meja rias. Dan tak melihat ada luka sedikitpun, rasa sakitnya juga sudah hilang.

'krieeettt'

Suara pintu yang di buka dari luar menyadarkannya, dapat dilihatnya dari cermin Donghae berjalan kearahnya. Dia memicingkan matanya menatap sesuatu yang di bawa oleh Donghae, dia berbalik menghadap Donghae yang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan membawa nampan dan sebuah gelas besar di atasnya.

Dia menyodorkannya pada Hyukjae, Hyukjae hanya menatap jijik cairan merah pekat dalam gelas tersebut. Donghae menaruh nampan tersebut di atas meja nakas dan mengambil gelasnya, dan memberikannya pada Hyukjae.

"minumlah, kau pasti haus kan?" ucapnya menyodorkan gelas di tangannya, Hyukjae tidak menerimanya. Dia hanya diam memandangi gelas berisi cairan merah tersebut, dengan kesal Donghae menaruhnya di atas nampan dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian.

Tidak lama kemudian Donghae muncul kembali, dia melirik gelas yang belum tersentuh sedikitpun di atas meja.

"kau belum meminumnya?"

"aku tidak akan mau meminumnya"

"terserah, aku hanya memberikan mu karena aku tahu kau pasti haus"

"meskipun aku mati kehausan, aku tidak akan pernah mau meminumnya sedikitpun" ucap Hyukjae ketus

"benarkah?" Donghae meraih gelas tadi dan meminum isinya sedikit. "padahal rasanya sangat manis loh, kau akan menyesal tidak meminumnya"

"aku tidak akan menyesal" sungut Hyukjae,

Donghae mengendikkan bahunya. "kalau begitu untukku saja yah" dia meminum dengan gaya slow motion sengaja membuat cairan tersebut mengalir di bibirnya kemudian menjilatnya dengan seduktif. Hyukjae menelan ludahnya susah payah, tenggorokannya terasa kering, ingin sekali dia merampas gelas tersebut dan meminum isinya sampai habis.

"kau mau?" tawar Donghae, Hyukjae menggeleng memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"aku sudah kenyang, aku taruh di sini yah" Donghaa menuju kasur empuk miliknya dan merebahkan tubuhnya, berpura-pura tidur.

Setelah beberapa menit Hyukjae mendekati Donghae yang masih memejamkan matanya, melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Donghae. Setelah yakin bahwa namja tersebut sudah tidur, dia mengambil gelas yang isinya tinggal setengah. Mencium aroma segar dari darah tersebut "harum" gumamnya.

Donghae membuka matanya sedikit melirik Hyukjae yang tengah asyik mencium cairan tersebut. Puas menciumi baunya, Hyukjae meminum sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya gelas itu kosong.

"manis, aku masih haus"

"katanya kau tidak mau meminumnya? Tapi kenapa kau minum?" Hyukjae tersentak, spontan gelas yang di pegangnya terlepas. Tapi Donghae dengan cekatan menangkapnya hingga tidak jatuh.

"hup.. hampir saja, hati-hati, kau bisa terluka kalau gelas ini tadi jatuh"

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya "mian" bisiknya, Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu namja manis di depannya yang tengah menarik-narik ujung kaosnya gugup. 'kenapa dia begitu manis saat bertingkah seperti itu, ah! apa aku gila? Dia namja donghae pabbo, tapi wajahnya sungguh manis seperti yeoja'.

"jangan memandangiku seperti itu" dengus Hyukjae. Namja di hadapannya hanya tersenyum-senyum canggung.

**Ooooooo00000ooooooO**

Seorang namja berwajah oriental duduk diam di pinggir bed sambil memandangi namja imut di sampingnya, sesekali dia menghela nafas bosan. 'kenapa dia lama sekali yah bangunnya?' fikirnya.

Namja imut di sampingnya sesekali menggeliat kecil menyamankan dirinya di atas bed empuk miliknya. Menit merangkak mendekati jam, tanpa mengindahkan apakah namja di hadapannya terganggu atau tidak dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh yang masih terbungkus dengan selimut tebal tersebut.

Perlahan namun pasti manik bening yang tadinya tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata itu akhirnya terlihat, dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap orang yang sudah sukses membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Yang membuatnya sangat kesal karena namja tersebut hanya tersenyum penuh arti padanya, -Henry- namja tadi menautkan alisnya bingung kala Zhoumi mendekatkan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"ma-mau apa kau?" Zhoumi tak menjawab seringai masih terpasang di wajahnya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Henry.

"chgyia, kenapa lama sekali bangunnya? Kau tidak tahu bahwa sedari tadi aku menunggu mu?" Zhoumi berbisik dengan nada seduktif mungkin, membuat Henry merinding, apalagi deru nafas Zhoumi yang berhembus di sekitar telinganya.

Zhoumi menjilat perlahan perpotongan leher Henry dan tak lupa menggigitnya, jilat dan gigit lagi. Tubuh Henry menggelinjang kecil merasakan sensasi aneh yang sama sekali belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, karena terbawa suasana atau keenakan Henry menutup kedua matanya. Dan tidak menyadari Zhoumi yang menyeringai makin lebar, taringnya sudah keluar dan siap di tancapkannya.

Namun dering ponsel yang nyaring membuat Henry membuka kembali matanya dan mendorong tubuh Zhoumi menjauh darinya, dengan segera di rogohnya saku celananya mengambil sebuah handphone plif dan mendekatkannya di telinganya. Belum sempat dia mengeluarkan suara Zhoumi sudah merampas handphone malang tersebut dan melemparnya kedinding.

'brak'

Tanpa bisa di elak lagi handphone tersebut hancur. Henry membelalakan matanya, menatap nanar pada handphonenya. Dia mendongak menatap sang pelaku perusakan, tapi belum sempat dia memaki dan mengumpat namja jangkung itu. Sesuatu yang tak terlihat mendorongnya kebelakang dengan kuat sehingga punggungnya menabrak dinding yang dingin di belakangnya dengan keras,Henry meringis merasakan nyeri di punggungnya. Bisa dia pastikan bahwa besok punggungnya tersebut akan meningalkan bekas lebam yang lebar.

Dia berusaha bangkit, dengan mata setengah terpejam dia menatap namja di hadapnnya, matanya membulat sempurna melihat mata namja dihadapannya tidak lagi berwarna chocolate seperti tadi, melainkan berwarna merah terang dan belum lagi dengan taring yang menyembul dari bibirnya.

Dengan secepat kilat Zhoumi sudah menghimpit tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut diantara dinding, dia mencengkeram erat bahu Henry membuahkan ringisan kecil dari bibir pink itu. Henry bergetar katakutan, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dengan tuubuhnya yang terjebak antara dinding dan tubuh namja jangkung di hadapannya, memberontakpun sepertinya percuma. Mengingat kekuatannya yang kalah telak di banding dengan kekuatan Zhoumi.

"neo… jangan mengacuhkanku saat aku sedang berbicara, arrachi?"

Henry mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, jujur ketakutan membuatnya menurut saja apa yang di katakan Zhoumi. Tanpa aba-aba Zhoumi langsung saja mencicipi darah segar milik Henry, Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya meredam kesakitan yang dirasanya.

Tanpa berpikir bahwa perbuatannya tersebut justru semakin melukainya, air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Zhoumi melepaskannya, darah masih mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, matanya sudah tidak merah lagi. Sedikit menjilati luka gigitannya tadi dan naik kewajah Henry lalu berhenti di bibir Henry, dia menjilatnya membujuk sang empunya untuk menghentikan kegiatannya yang menggigit bibinya tersebut untuk membuka mulutnya.

Henry menurut dia membuka mulutnya dan dengan segera Zhoumi melesakkan lidahnya masuk dan berbagi saliva, Henry merasa ada yang aneh. Dia merasakan ada darah yang sengaja Zhoumi berikan padanya melalui mulut. Setelah merasakan pasukan oxygen yang semakin menipis, Henry mendorong pelan dada bidang Zhoumi.

Zhoumi melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka terpaksa. Henry terengah-engah, nafasnya memburu, rasa sakit yang menderanya tadi sudah tidak terasa lagi. Meskipun darah segar masih saja mengalir dari lehernya, Zhoumi meraih tubuh Henry membawanya kedalam pelukan yang hangat dan nyaman. Henry balas memeluknya, menikmati kenyamanan yang diberikan namja yang bahkan namanya saja dia tak tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….**

**To Be Continued**

**…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Eunsoo, EunHae, Me Naruto, viiaRyeosom, chen clouds, Riestha-tita, cloud prince, Yewook Turtle, lyndaariezz, ichigo song, myhyukkiesmile, MinNy Ming, leehyunseok99, ryeofha2125, AvieGreatest, yumiewooki, Shin Min Hwa.**

.

**Jeongmal mianhae nggak bisa balas reviewnya satu – satu…**

**.**

**.**

**Okey,,,,! the last….**

**Mind To Review And Don't Be A Silent Reader Please…**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Secret Island and The Mysterious Boy's**

**HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, and ZhouRy**

**T**

**Fantasy, Romance, and Friendship**

**Disclaimer: All casting isn't mine, Super Junior belong to GOD, their parents, their selfs, their Couple, and ELF.**

**But this Fic real is mine.**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL ( boyxboy ), OOC, ide cerita pasaran, etc.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: oh iya, ada yang nanya ini main pairnya siapa! Main pairnya HaeHyuk! Walau YeWook lebih menonjol, tapi main pairnya tetap HaeHyuk. Tapi kalau ada yang menganggap main pairnya YeWook, nggak apa – apa kok, karena mereka memang juga punya peran penting di ff ini.**

**Ooooooo00000ooooooO**

Malam berganti pagi, matahari dengan perlahan merangkak menuju peraduannya. Membuat langit yang tadinya gelap masih dihiasi dengan kerlap-kerlip bintang berubah cerah seketika.

Dua orang namja yang masih setia bergelung di balik selimut itu terusik dengan secercah sinar yang berhasil menerobos masuk melalui bingkai-bingkai kecil yang terdapat di dinding, namja mungil itu membuka matanya. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya dia langsung beranjak bangun membuat namja yang ada di sampingnya ikut terbangun.

" wookie-ah, kau sudah bangun? " suara baritone yang terdengar merdu menyapu indra pendengarnya.

" ne " responnya, bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi, setelah membersihkan diri, dia kemudian melangkah menuju pintu. Tapi dua lengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang

" eoddi gamnika? (pergi kemana) " Ryeowook tidak menjawab, dia membalikan badannya menatap wajah namja tampan namun terkesan imut di hadapannya. Terulas senyum di wajahnya yang manis.

" aku mau mencari teman-temanku " Yesung membingkai wajah Yyeowook dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang pucat dan dingin.

" aku akan menemani mu "

" jinjja? " Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan mata berbinar, Yesung menganggukan kepalanya.

" aku tahu di mana mereka, ketiga dongsaeng ku yang menahannya "

Yesung segera menarik Ryeowook untuk mengikutinya keluar dari ruangan yang mereka tempati tadi, hal yang sama dia lihat saat sebelum bertemu dengan Yesung kemarin.

Lorong-lorong koridor yang tak berujung, bagaikan sebuah labirin yang terus berputar. Yesung menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba membuat Ryeowook yang ada di belakangnya ikut berhenti, dia memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali.

" kita ke tempat Hyukjae dulu " Ryeowook mengangguk antusias, tiba-tiba sebuah kabut hitam berada di hadapannya dengan sebuah lubang besar dan luas di tengahnya. Ryeowook memandang Yesung meminta penjelasan, Yesung tersenyum lembut mananggapinya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh surai hitam kecoklatan Ryeowook.

" tenang, lubang itu akan membawa kita ketempat teman mu dengan cepat " Ryeowook bernafas lega dan balas tersenyum, mereka segera mendekati lubang tersebut dan melangkah memasukinya secara beriringan. Saat mereka melangkah saat itu juga mereka sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu bermotif ikan, Yesung segera meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya.

' krieeeet '

Pintu terbuka pelan Ryeowook melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam, Keadaan sepi dengan cahaya temaram menyambut indera penglihatannya. Setelah tubuhnya sudah masuk sepenuhnya, dia membuka pintu lebIh lebar memberikan ruang untuk yesung masuk.

Dia memandangi seorang namja manis yang sangat di kenalnya masih terlelap di atas kasur king size di hadapannya, dia mendekati namja tersebut.

" hyukkie-ah, irreona " ucapnya seraya mengguncang pelan bahu hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggeliat kecil tidak lama kemudian kedua kelopak matanya terbuka . matanya terbelalak saat melihat orang yang di carinya kemarin kini sudah ada di hadapannya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan tak kurang satu pun, dengan segera di rengkuhnya tubuh mungil itu dengan erat seakan takut namja tersebut akan pergi lagi.

" wookie-ah, dari mana saja kau? Kau tak tahu betapa cemasnya aku kemarin saat kau tak juga di temui " Ryeowook tersenyum menanggapi kekhawatiran namja yang hanya tua beberapa bulan darinya tersebut.

" ceritanya panjang, yang terpenting sekarang aku sudah ada di hadapanmu kan? " Hyukjae mengangguk antusias.

" lalu kanapa kau bisa datang bersama dengannya? " jari telunjuk hyukjae mangarah pada sosok yang hanya diam memandangi mereka.

" dia yang membawaku kesini Hyukkie, dia bukan orang jahat kok, oh iya! mana Sungmin dan Henry? "

Hukjae menundukkan kepalanya " ajik mollayo, kemarin kami berpisah saat mencarimu "

" gwaenchana, aku tahu di mana teman kalian itu " ujar Yesung membuat Ryeowook dan Hyukjae menampilkan senyuman yang cerah.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul di samping Yesung, perlahan-lahan berbentuk wujud manusia. Yesung menatap namja itu datar dan tanpa mengeluarkan suara langsung menyeret namja tersebut kaluar dari kamar.

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae tidak terlalu perduli akan hal itu yang terpenting sekarang bagaimana caranya agar mereka berempat bisa berkumpul kembali.

Sementara di luar Yesung berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding dan manyilangkan tangannya di dada.

" aku tidak tahu ternyata kau juga diam-diam menyukai namja manis itu " ucapnya menyindir, kesal saat tahu bahwa dongsaengnya yang telah menghukumnya kemarin ternyata juga menyukai manusia itu.

Tahu begitu dia akan melawan saat di masukkan kedalam ruang hukuman dan tidak merasakan perih yang amat sangat. Tapi kalau dia pikir-pikir lagi ada untungnya juga dia di hukum saat itu, karena dengan itu dia bisa bertemu dengan Ryeowook .

Namja di hadapannya yang di ketahui bernama Donghae itu mendengus kesal " aku tidak menyukainya hyeong "

" geurae? Aku tidak yakin, kalau kau memang tidak menyukainya. Lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya hidup? "

" aku membiarkannya hidup karena… " Donghae memotong ucapannya merasa bingung, jujur dia sendiri merasa bingung dengan keputusannya sendiri membiarkan namja manis itu hidup dan bahkan memberinya kanyamanan.

" karena? " Tanya Yesung membuat Donghae kembali gelisah

" karena… "

Yesung mengangkat satu alisnya.

" karena aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai pelayanku, yah pelayanku " lanjut Donghae dengan cepat.

" oh, tapi aku rasa itu bukan alasan yang sebenarnya " Yesung berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang tampak kesal dengan ucapannya tadi.

" aku tidak mencintainya hyeong" ucapnya dengan intonasi yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan.

"s aat ini memang tidak, tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja, meskipun tidak di undang " dan tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya sendiri.

" argghhhh, hyeonng kau benar-benar menyebalkan " Donghae mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ketembok yang tadi di sandari oleh Yesung seakan-akan tembok itu adalah Yesung dan…

' trek '

Tembok tersebut retak akibat hantaman keras darinya.

**Ooooooo00000ooooooO**

Sungmin sadar dari tidurnya, ah! Tidak! lebih tepatnya dari pingsannya, di pijitnya kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya dan bersandar di penyangga ranjang, matanya menerawang sekitar ruangan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana kecuali dirinya tentunya.

Dengan sedikit usaha di langkahkan kakinya kearah sebuah pintu dan memasukinya, dia memegang pinggiran wastafle. Memutar keran dan mencuci muka, di tengadahkannya kepalanya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Terlihat luka gigitan di perpotongan lehernya, seketika memorinya memutar kembali saat Kyuhyun menghisap darahnya dan membuatnya ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

Dia masih asyik memandangi wajahnya di cermin dan tak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah memperhatikan kagiatnnya sedari tadi, dan sebuah lengan kekar tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya membuatnya tersentak kaget.

Yang membuatnya kaget adalah, tak ada seorang pun yang dilihatnya tengah memeluknya dari belakang, tapi dia merasakan tangan tersebut benar-benar ada dan memeluknya erat sekali. Dia menoleh kesamping tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi deru nafas terdengar menggelitik telinganya membuatnya geli sekaligus merinding.

" nugu? (siapa)? " tanyanya gugup entah pada siapa

" na ya (ini aku) " sahut sebuah suara yang jelas-jelas berasal dari belakangnya, dan tak lama kemudian di rasanya sesuatu menumpu pada bahunya dan menampilkan wujudnya.

" kyuhyun? "

" ne, kau pintar sekali " Kyuhyun membalikkan badan Sungmin dan merapatkannya di dinding

" sedikit sarapan di pagi hari tidak masalah bukan? " tanyanya, merasa tidak ada penolakan dia langsung menyambar bibir M-shape milik Sungmin, melumatnya dengan sangat lembut.

Di lihatnya Sungmin yang memejamkan matanya ' menikmati eoh? ' tanyanya dalam hati, Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin tanpa berniat memasukkan lidahnya. Sungmin yang merasa jengah membuka mulutnya, Kyuhyun yang mengerti hal itu menyeringai lalu melesakkan lidahnya masuk menjelajahi goa hangat milik Sungmin. Mengabsen setiap deretan gigi Sungmin menjilati langit-langitnya yang menghasilkan desahan menggoda dari namja imut yang di himpitnya.

Cukup lama mereka melakukan itu, suara kecipak-kecipuk khas orang yang tengah French kiss terdengar jelas, saliva yang mengalir turun ke dagu tidak di hiraukannya. Hingga Sungmin merasa pasokan udaranya menipis namun namja jangkung yang tengah mendominasi ciuman tersebut tidak juga mau melepaskan pautan mereka.

" eunghh… kyuhh…sse..shakk ahhh… " ucapnya susuah payah di tengah desahan dan sesaknya. Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumana mereka, bagaimanapun juga Sungmin itu manusia yang butuh Oxygen untuk bernafas tidak seperti dirinnya yang memang berasal dari vampire dan dapat bertahan dengan tidak bernafas selama 3 jam.

" hahhh hahhh hahhhh " Sungmin berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, serasa seperti habis lari marathon.

Kyuhyun diam memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sangat menggoda iman itu, wajah yang memerah, bibirnya yang membengkak dan terbuka, dan matanya terpejam, sungguh membuatnya horny untuk segera menyerang namja imut itu saat itu juga.

" sepertinya kau benar-benar kelelahan, mandilah dulu aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu di atas ranjang " setelah mengucapkan kata itu Kyuhyun keluar dan menutup kembali pintunya.

Tanpa membuang waktu Sungmin membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan menyalakan shower membuat tubuhnya yang tidak memakai sehelai benangpun basah seketika, tak tahukah dia! bahwa Kyuhyun bisa saja melihat tubuh polosnya dari luar dengan kekuatannya menembus pandang tembok. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah menyeringai menyaksikan hal itu sambil berucap " kau memang benar-benar manis Ming, apalagi dengan tubuh polos seperti itu ".

**Ooooooo00000ooooooO**

Di kamar yang bernuansa hitam putih tampak dua namja tidur dengan damai saling berpelukan, namja chubby yang berada dalam pelukan namja jangkung itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kala sinar nakal dari mentari mengusiknya. Dia ingin bangun tapi sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya erat, dengan pelan dia menyingkirkan tangan itu dari tubuhnya dan duduk, saat akan menjejakkan kakinya di lantai…

' greb '

Tubuhnya langsung terbaring telentang, namja jangkung itu –Zhoumi- menindih tubuhnya. " mau kemana chagyia? " bisiknya seduktif mungkin membuat Henry menelan ludah kecut.

" aku mau mandi " Zhoumi membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Henry

" emm… Zhoumi "

" panggil aku Mimi " ralat Zhoumi

" Mimi ge, jangan menindihku " Zhoumin tidak merespon maupun menanggapi ucapan Henry dia malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja imut itu, membuat henry merasa sesak ditindih oleh tubuh yang lebih besar darinya didorongnya pelan tubuh Zhoumi. " biarkan seperti ini dulu " ucap Zhoumi.

" tapi Mimi ge, aku sesak "

" arraseo " Zhoumi turun dari tubuh Henry, dan dengan segera Henry melesat menuju kamar mandi tapi lagi-lagi Zhoumi menahannya. " kita mandi bersama saja ne? selain menghemat waktu, kita juga bisa saling membantu nanti. otte? "

" shireo, kalau aku mandi bersamamu, yang ada aku hanya akan habis di makan oleh mu " Zhoumi terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Henry yang frontal itu. " aku tidak akan melakukannya "

" tetap saja, aku tidak mau " ucap Henry dengan penekanan di setiap katanya

" kalau aku melakukannya kau bisa menghukumku semaumu "

" yaksok? " Henry mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, Zhoumi yang mulanya bingung akhirnya menautkan jari kelingking mereka. " yaksok " ucapnya menghasilkan senyuman di wajah imut Henry. Mereka berdua akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi dan mandi bersama.

Henry melepas satu persatu kain yang menempel di tubuhnya dan menyisahkan underwear abu-abunya. Sedangkan Zhoumi tinggal diam menikmati pemandangan yang di suguhkan di hadapannya tersebut tanpa berniat melepas pakaiannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar Henry sudah berada dalam pelukannya, membuatnya Henry memberontak minta dilepas.

" yak, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau kan sudah berjanji tadi "

" aku tidak tahan melihat tubuhmu chagyi, kau sungguh menggoda " ucapnya di sela-sela ciumannya di leher putih mulus Henry " sepertinya aku butuh pasokan energy tambahan pagi ini " lanjutnya terkesan ambigu.

Henry membelalakn matanya " mwo? " dan berakhirlah suasana di kamar mandi itu di penuhi dengan desahan sexy dari Henry menggema sampai terdengar keluar kamar.

** Ooooooo00000ooooooO**

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae asyik bersenda gurau di kamar yang kita ketahui milik namja tampan bernama Yesung, saat sedang asyiknya dengan kegiatan mereka. Yesung muncul dari balik daun pintu dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya yang imut, tak lama kemunculan Yesung. Donghae juga datang, tapi berkebalikan dengan Yesung, Donghae justru datang dengan tampang kusut.

Ryeowook menyenggol pinggang Yesung " dia kenapa? " tanyanya dengan berbisik, " molla " jawab Yesung sekenanya. Dan ryeowook hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk ' O '.

Keheningan seketika menyelimuti mereka berempat yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya masing-masing, tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang mau bersuara.

Ketika mereka tengah di landa atmosfir yang namanya keheningan, tiba-tiba saja suara pintu yang di buka secara kasar memaksa keempatnya untuk kembali kealam nyata. Tampak namja jangkung berdiri di ambang pintu setelah menendang pintu dengan tidak berprikepintuan.

"YAK! KIM KYUHYUN!, kau mau merusak pintuku eoh? " sungut Yesung melemparkan Deathglare andalannya kepada namja sang pelaku penendangan pintu tadi.

Kyuhyun tidak menggubrisnya dia malah menyingkir dari depan pintu membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi ada di balik punggungnya terlihat, Hyukjae dan Ryeowook membelalakan matanya menatap namja imut yang tengah tersenyum tiga jari di hadapannya.

" Sungmin! " seru Hyukjae dan Ryeowook kompak dan berlari memeluk erat namja yang kita ketahui bernama Sungmin itu. Sungmin membalas pelukan kedua temannya tak kalah eratnya,

Yesung tersenyum simpul melihat pemandangan itu, sedangkan Donghae yang semula memang kesal makin kesal melihat tiga orang namja yang saling berpelukan ala Teletubies. ' seperti orang yang baru ketemu setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah saja ' batinnya.

" sudah selesai pelukannya? " sentak Kyuhyun membuat Hyukjae, Ryeowook dan Sungmin melepas pelukan mereka.

" Kyunnie, kau harus memperbaiki pintuku.. aissshh "

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, mendengar ucapan _hyeong _tertuanya itu. " _geogjeongmal hyeong_, itu masalah gampang " ucap Kyuhyuh santai dan menjentikkan jarinya.

Tak lama pintu yang tadi tekapar tak berdaya akibat ulah sang _evil_ _maknae_ langsung berdiri dan menempel pada tempatnya semula. Hyukjae dkk yang menyaksikan itu berdecak kagum dan sesekali terdengar seruan 'wow' dari bibir ketiganya.

" daebak, kau hebat Kyuhyunnie… " seru Sungmin tidak sadar membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga.

" cih! Aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang lebih hebat dari itu " ujar Yesung tidak mau kalah, dia mengambil sebuah gelas memecahkannya dengan sekali genggam

'prang'

Gelas itu hancur berkeping-keping.

" hanya segitu? " ejek Kyuhyun

" kau lihat dulu " ujar Yesung sewot, dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya membuat pecahan kaca yang berhamburan di lantai melayang di atas tangannya membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan setelah putaran ketiga, pecahan kaca tersebut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _Kristal _yang hanya sebesar batu kerikil berbentuk hati berwarna pink keunguan transparan, diliriknya Ryeowook, Hyukjae dan Sungmin yang tengah menatap kagum hasil karyanya tersebut.

Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook dan menyerahkan Kristal tersebut " this is for you _chagyia_ ", Ryeowook mengambil Kristal itu dengan canggung " _go-gomawoyo_ " ucapnya dengan pelan, bisa dikatakan setengah berbisik, dan terlihat guratan merah di pipinya .

Melihat itu Yesung mencubit gemas pipi tirus namja mungil itu, membuat Ryeowook tambah Blushing dan menundukkan wajahnya.

" ehemm " deheman keras yang berasal dari ori Fishy a.k.a Donghae menyita perhatian Hyukjae dan Sungmin dari pasangan yang tengah dilanda kasmaran tersebut beralih padanya.

" sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini " ujarnya melangkah keluar sembari menarik Hyukjae untuk ikut serta dengannya, membuahkan pemberontakan keras dari namja manis itu.

" yak! Igoma " namun Donghae tak menggubrisnya sama sekali dan tetap menyeret Hyukjae menjauh dari sana menyisahkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya di benak Ryeowook dan Sungmin, tapi berbeda dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun, mereka berdua sudah tahu apa yang akan di lakukan namja Childish penyuka ikan Nemo tersebut .

Sesampainya didepan sebuah pintu besar dengan berbagai ukiran, Donghae melepas cengkramannya pada tangan Hyukjae. Sedikit melirik namja manis disampingnya yang mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit merah karena cengkraman Donghae yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan itu.

" aisshh… tidak bisakah kau pelan-pelan sedikit? "

" anni " jawab Donghae santai lalu mengucapkan sebuah mantera agar pintu besar di depannya terbuka.

' demi segala penguasa di pulau ini…. Aku rajamu menghampirimu…. Terbukalah '

' kriieeeeet '

Pintu tersebut terbuka secara perlahan, Hyukjae memicingkan matanya menatap melalui celah pintu yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

Kala pintu terbuka lebar matanya mebulat dengan mulut menganga, serasa mimpi, dia melihat sebuah taman layaknya di syurga dengan berbagai jenis kupu-kupu berterbangan dilangit biru yang dihiasi awan putih.

Donghae segera menariknya masuk dan tentu di turuti oleh Hyukjae tanpa paksaan. Sesaat setelah mereka melangkah masuk pintu dengan dua pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya, Hyukjae tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Dengan langkah lebar dia berlari menghampiri sebuah kolam ikan yang tidak terlalu luas dengan air mancur di tengahnya, dia memesukkan tangan kanannya di kolam dan sontak ikan yang ada di sana mengerumuni tangannya seolah tangannya adalah makanan.

" lihat, ikannya banyak sekali… " seru Hyukjae riang

" itu ikan peliharaan ku " sahut Donghae berjalan ketempat Hyukjae dan ikut berjongkok di sampingnya. Dia juga melakukan hal serupa dengan Hyukjae, memasukkan tangannya kedalam air.

" mereka pasti lapar, lihatlah! dia juga mengerumuni tanganmu "

Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hyukjae, dia menengadahkan tangannya dan….

' tring '

Sebuah bungkusan muncul di tangannya seketika, tanpa ba-bi-bu Donghae menuangkan isinya kedalam air. Ikan yang sedari tadi asyik dengan kegiatan menggigit-gigit kecil tangan Hyukjae langsung berenang menuju makanan yang tadi di masukkan oleh Donghae.

Hyukjae menatap ikan itu dengan berbinar " sepuluh, lima belas, tiga puluh tiga, lima puluh empat, delapan puluh delapan…. Wow.. ada seratus lebih! " seru Hyukjae tidak percaya meliihat banyaknya ikan di kolam itu.

" nde, mereka lucu kan? "

" umm, sangat lucu malah "

Setelah beberapa menit berada di tepi kolam, Hyukjae berdiri, dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan sebuah aquarium besar menarik perhatiannya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju aquarium tersebut, ternyata isinya adalah tiga ekor kura-kura. Satu ekor tampak lebih besar dari dua ekor kura-kura lainnya, Donghae hanya menatapnya dari tepi kolam " itu kura-kura Yesung _hyeong _".

Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti, sedikit kesal melihat kura-kura tersebut hanya bersembunyi dibalik cangkangnya dan tidak mau mengeluarkan kepalanya barang semenitpun, Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat cemberut seperti itu.

" dia memang seperti itu, bahkan dengan Yesung hyeong pun dia tidak mau mengeluarkan kepalanya " mendengar itu Hyukjae melangkah menjauhi aquarium tersebut, dia menghampiri sebuah ayunan berbentuk layaknya sebuah kursi panjang berwarna putih bersih. Di dudukinya kursi tersebut dan menggerak-gerakkannya dengan arah yang berlawanan dari belakang kedepan, diliriknya Donghae yang masih sibuk dengan ikan nemo kesayangannya itu.

**Ooooooo00000ooooooO**

Seorang namja imut berkulit putih pucat tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang, sambil menatap kesal kearah namja jangkung yang hanya duduk santai di sofa sambil bersender dan memejamkan mata " yak! Namja mesum! kau harus menerima hukuman " ujarnya sarkastik, namun bagi namja jangkung itu -Zhoumi- nada tersebut hanyalah seruan alunan melodi yang indah, dan masih setia memejamkan matanya, membuat Henry semakin geram melihatnya.

Henry mengambil bantal yang ada di ranjang lalu melemparnya kearah Zhoumi, tapi Zhoumi yang menyadari itu langsung menghindar dan jadilah bantal tersebut mengenai sofa yang tadi diduduki olehnya.

" ukkh.. " Henry semakin kesal melihatnya " yak! Kenapa kau menghindar? Sudah jelas-jelas kau sendiri yang membuat kesepakatan, kalau kau menyerangku, maka aku bebas menghukummu. Dan kau juga sudah berjanji tidak akan melanggarnya kan? "

" aku memang sudah berjanji, tapi bagi bangsa kami. Janji itu adalah sesuatu yang sakral, dan tidak bisa di percaya "

Henry memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya, terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir cherrynya membuat Zhoumi serba salah. " ulljima… " ucapnya pelan sembari mendekati namja yang tengah menangis tersebut.

" hueeeee…. Hiks..hiks… " bukannya berhenti menangis, Henry malah menangis semakin kencang dan Zhoumi kelabakan jadinya. Dia paling benci melihat orang menangis baik itu yeoja, namja, atau anak kecil sekalipun.

" YAK! BERHENTI MENANGIS ATAU KU BUNUH KAU SEKARANG JUGA " teriak Zhoumi menggelegar dan sukses membuat Henry berhenti menangis, dia memandang Zhoumi takut.

" bagus " Zhoumi mendekati Henry dan memeluknya posesive, Henry tidak melawan, dia sudah cukup takut dengan teriakan Zhoumi tadi yang belum pernah di dengarnya sebelumnya.

Tanpa membalas pelukan Zhoumi, Henry menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Zhoumi. Entah apa yang dilakukan Zhoumi membuat Henry seketika tertidur dengan pulas dalam pelukannya, setelah mendengar deru nafas teratur dari namja imut itu yang bertanda bahwa dia sudah tidur. Zhoumi segera mengangkat tubuh yang terasa ringan menurutnya itu ala Bridalstyle keatas ranjang dan menyelimutinya, setelah itu sekonyong-konyong tubuhnya langsung berubah menjadi kabut hitam pekat dan menghilang seketika.

Kabut hitam pekat perlahan – lahan muncul di sebuah ruangan dimana didalamnya sudah ada dua namja tampan yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya masing – masing. Kabut hitam tersebut berubah menjadi sosok namja berwajah oriental, dua orang namja yang ada disana terlihat santai dan tak mengindahkan namja yang baru muncul itu seakan –akan tidak ada yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…..**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Cassanova indah: **ini udah dilanjut chingu.  
makasih udah review.**  
**

**Shin Min hwa: **Gimana bisa lupa Chingu?  
mudah – mudahan cepat ingat yah password nya.  
kalau mau, chingu log in aja pake akun facebook atau blog.  
Makasih banget udah bela – belain review ne chingu.

**Myhyukkiesmile:** Emm… tebakan chingu tentang Hyukki jadi vampire bisa jadi benar!

Tapi kalau untuk Sungmin, Henry, dan Ryeowook belum tentu.

Ini udah dilanjut.

Makasi udah review yah!

…

**Ichigo song:** Itu udah dikasi YeWook momentnya, tapi mungkin masih agak kurang panjang.

Yang Donghae kasi ke Hyukkie kan udah disebutin dichapter kemarin, itu darah chingu.

HaeMiKyu memang agresif yah? mereka memang cocok dengan peran itu, karena disini memang hanya Yesung yang baik, sedang yang lain akan dibuat tempramen sifatnya.

Makasih udah review.

…

**Lyndaariezz:** Kalau masalah inang, author nggak pernah kepikiran tentang itu. Karena jujur author nggak terlalu tahu tentang inang itu kayak apa. Jadi chingu ikuti saja kelanjutan ceritanya yah.  
Makasih udah review.

…..

**Ryeofha2125:** Ini udah dilanjut.

Makasih udah review yah.

…

**Zhou MiKyu Khalifah:** Wahh….! Makasih atas sarannya yah chingu, author memang sangat menunggu saran seperti ini. Suka part ZhouRy yah? di chapter ini, lebih banyak part ZhouRy loh!  
Ini udah dilanjut.  
Makasih udah review.

…..

**Eunhae:** Mereka jadi vampire atau tidak itu rahasia dong! Nggak seru kan kalau dikasi tahu sekarang.

Makasih udah review.

…..

**Guest:** Feeling chingu memang bagus yah! bisa nebak dengan benar Ryeowook nyelamatin Yesung.  
Ne! Yesung memang yang paling baik diantara dongsaengnya.  
ini udah dilanjut.  
Makasih udah review.

….

**Riyu:** Suka yah ff kayak gini?

Kalau suka, ikutin terus yah ceritanya.

Makasih udah review.

….

**Raerimchoi:** Nggak papa baru review sekarang!

Masa sih baru baca ff sebagus ini? Nggak percaya ah!

Ini udah dilanjut,

Makasih udah review.

…..

**Me Naruto:** Hyukkie memang habis minum darah chingu.

Mereka belum tentu jadi vampire.

Makasih udah review.

…

**Riestha-tita:** YeWook memang sudah saling suka, tapi kalau bagi couple yang lain belum tentu.

Ini udah dilanjut.

Makasih udah review.

….

**Cloud prince:** Hahaha… Iekha ketawa – ketawa sendiri deh saat baca review kamu, masa mau digigit vampire! Iekha aja nggak mau, secara kan sakit, ngebayanginnya aja udah ngeri.

Iekha paling semangaaaaaaaat baca review kamu, soalnya kamu reviewnya selalu panjang – panjang, nggak di ff ini ataupun di ff Iekha yang Don't Hurt Me, review kamu pasti yang paling panjang, dan itu juga yang bikin Iekha tambah semangat buat update cepat. Supaya bisa baca review kamu secepatnya hehe…

Ini udah dilanjut.

Makasih banget yah udah review.

…

**Yewook Turtle:** Scene YeWook kurang yah? tapi dichapter ini udah agak dibanyakin kok.

Makasih udah review yah.

…

** 1:** Soal mereka jadi vampire itu belum bisa dijawab, biarlah dulu itu menjadi rahasia ok!

Ini udah dilanjut.

Makasih udah review.

….

**KyuMinHyuk1019:** Annyeong juga!

Wahh! Reader baru yah! bagus!

Ini udah dilanjut.

Makasih udah review.

…..

.

.

.

**And the last! Mind to review please…**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Secret Island and The Mysterious Boy's**

**HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, and ZhouRy**

**T**

**Fantasy, Romance, and Suspence**

**Disclaimer: All casting isn't mine, Super Junior belong to GOD, their parents, their selfs, their Couple, and ELF.**

**But this Fic real is mine.**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL ( boyxboy ), OOC, ide cerita pasaran, etc.**

**A/N: there is a little bloody scene in this chapter, and no romance, maybe.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan yang luas nan mewah, dengan dinding kokoh yang berwarna hitam, serta obor – obor yang menyala beriringan disepanjang jalan dan ruangan. Beberapa orang memakai jubah hitam kebesaran, tengah berdiri dengan kepala menunduk hormat, pada seorang namja yang memakai jubah yang sama, yang tengah duduk dengan angkuhnya disinggahsananya.

Seseorang maju dan membungkukkan badannya. " anda memanggil saya yang mulia? "

Namja yang duduk dikursi kebesarannya itu mendongak sedikit, memperlihatkan seringainya yang tampak mengerikan. " benar! Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku minta? "

" belum yang mulia, tapi kami sudah menemukan orang yang cocok "

" bagus! Kalau begitu, segera bawa orang itu kehadapanku "

" akan segera kami laksanakan "

Namja itu, membungkukkan kembali badannya, kemudian berjalan keluar diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang menjadi bawahannya.

.

.

.

Tempat yang sepi, cahaya yang remang – remang, serta lorong – lorong panjang yang seolah – olah tak ada habisnya jika dilalui. Dua orang namja berjalan sedikit tergesa – gesa, namun langkah kakinya tak terdengar sedikitpun, seolah – olah tubuh itu melayang, dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan wajahnya sekalipun, tak membiarkan siapapun dapat melihat wajah tampannya.

Mereka berhenti didepan sebuah pintu, namja yang lebih tinggi maju, tangannya terangkat menyentuh kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Dan tanpa harus bersusah – susah, pintu tersebut langsung terbuka dengan lebarnya. Menampilkan seorang namja imut, yang tengah asyik menyelami mimpi indahnya dibawah selimut tebal yang dikenakannya.

Namja itu mendekati ranjang, menyingkap selimutnya, membuat namja imut itu menggeliat pelan. Diangkatnya tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu keatas bahu kanannya, dan berjalan keluar, diikuti oleh namja yang satunya lagi.

Henry membuka matanya, saat dirasanya tubuhnya seperti melayang. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat punggung lebar seseorang yang tengah mengangkat tubuhnya itu, tanpa bisa melihat wajahnya, bahkan wajah namja yang tengah berjalan dibelakang mereka.

Dia memberontak, ditendang – tendangkannya kakinya kedepan, berusaha untuk membuat langkah namja itu tak seimbang . Namun namja itu malah berjalan dengan santainya, langkahnya mulus tanpa ada gangguan. Seolah – olah tidak sedang menggendong apapun.

" yak! Turunkan aku "

Tidak ada sahutan, namja itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya, Henry semakin berontak dan teriak, namun usahanya hanya sia – sia dan membuatnya lelah sendiri. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah, dan berharap Hyukjae dan teman – temannya dapat menolongnya, meski dia tahu itu tidak akan mungkin.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan tengah duduk disebuah sofa yang terbilang panjang, sesekali dia akan melirik kearah namja manis yang tengah terlelap disebuah ayunan yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Dia menghela nafas panjang, menyandarkan tubuh kekarnya kesandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

Sesaat setelah menutup matanya, sekelebat bayangan tiga orang namja muncul dalam memorynya. Dua orang namja memakai jubah, dengan namja yang paling tinggi menggendong seorang namja yang dikenalinya dibahu kanannya.

Dia membuka matanya, dan berjalan mendekati namja manis yang masih terlelap itu. Dengan sekali guncangan ditubuhnya, namja manis itu membuka matanya.

" eungh….. ada apa? "

" kita keruangan Yesung hyung sekarang "

Tanpa bertanya apapun, namja manis itu mengikuti langkah namja tampan didepannya yang sudah siap memasuki sebuah lubang besar dihadapannya. Sesaat setelah melangkahkan kakinya kedalam lubang tersebut, mereka sudah tiba disebuah ruangan yang terdapat tiga orang namja yang tak kalah tampannya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan serius.

" hyung! Mereka membawa Henry "

" kami sudah tahu hal itu " sahut seorang namja yang paling tinggi diantara mereka dengan santainya.

Hyukjae sontak menatap Donghae dengan tatapan mengintimidasi " apa maksudmu? Mereka? mereka siapa? Dan kemana mereka akan membawa Henry? "

Donghae tidak menjawab, dia malah berjalan menuju sofa, dimana disana telah duduk namdongsaengnya. Yesung yang menyadari kekhawatiran Hyukjae menghampirinya, dan menepuk pelan bahunya.

" temanmu dibawa oleh kawanan demon, tapi jangan khawatir, kami akan membawanya kembali "

" siapa yang kau maksud dengan kami? " sahut sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang namja yang duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Donghae.

" tentu saja kita berempat, siapa lagi? "

" kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau kita akan membantunya? Biarkan saja mereka membawanya, lagipula, kita tidak ada hubungan apa – apa dengan namja itu kan? " namja yang tengah berdiri menimpali.

Yesung menatapnya tajam, sementara Hyukjae manundukkan kepalanya. " apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan Henry? " lirihnya pelan.

" paling juga dijadikan tumbal, atau kalau tidak dimangsa habis – habisan "

" Kim Kyuhyun! Jaga bicaramu " Kyuhyun diam, tapi dalam hatinya dia mengumpat, kalau namja itu bukan hyungnya, sudah dia pastikan namja itu sudah kehilangan nyawanya sekarang. dia sedikit melirik kearah sampingnya, kearah Donghae yang hanya terdiam sejak tadi dengan tatapan kosong kedepan.

" waeyo? Tidak seperti biasanya kau diam "

Donghae tidak menjawab, Kyuhyun mencoba membaca pikirannya, namun dia tidak bisa, mungkin karena Donghae sudah mengunci pikirannya agar tidak ada yang bisa membaca pikirannya, dengan itu Kyuhyun maupun yang lainnya tidak dapat mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya.

Yesung mengusap – usap bahu Hyukjae " aku antarkan ketempat temanmu berada "

Hyukjae mendongak dengan mata berbinar " ne, kajja "

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang sangat luas, dua orang namja berperawakan imut tengah duduk saling berhadapan diatas ranjang, mereka asyik bersenda gurau tanpa menyadari keadaan temannya diluar sana. Sebuah gumpalan kabut hitam tiba – tiba muncul diruangan itu, dengan lubang yang menganga lebar ditengahnya, muncul dua orang namja yang sangat mereka kenali.

" Hyukkie! Kau dari mana saja? " pekik Ryeowook senang dan berlari memeluk Hyukjae, tanpa melihat raut wajahnya yang panik.

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya, saat dirasanya Hyukjae tidak merespon maupun membalas pelukannya. Dia memperhatikan wajah Hyukjae yang tampak murung dari biasanya. " waeyo Hyukkie? ".

" Henry " gumamnya tidak jelas.

Sungmin menghampiri mereka berdua, melirik sebentar kearah Yesung. " ada apa dengan Henry? Dia baik – baik saja kan? Bukankah kita belum pernah bertemu dengannya hari ini? "

Hyukjae menghela nafas, membuat Ryeowook maupun Sungmin mengernyit bingung dan merasa sedikit khawatir. Biasanya jika Hyukjae, menghela nafas dan terlihat murung seperti itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

" Henry! Dibawa olah kawanan demon " sahut Yesung

" mworago? Demon? " Sungmin menatap Yesung, meminta penjelasan.

" ne, demon! Mereka adalah musuh terbesar kami "

" kalau mereka adalah musuh terbesar kalian, kenapa harus membawa Henry serta dalam masalahmu? Dan kenapa mereka membawa Henry? Apa salah Henry? Bukankah kami tidak punya hubungan apa – apa dengan kalian? " Ryeowook mengelus bahu Sungmin, berusaha meredam emosinya, sementara Hyukjae sudah berada dalam pelukannya dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

" ka- "

' bruk '

Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hyukjae langsung terjatuh dilantai sambil memegang lehernya. " arrgghhh… aku haus…. Aku butuh air… "

Ryeowook dengan segera, mengambil segelas air diatas meja dan memberikannya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar, hamper saja gelas itu jatuh jika Ryeowook tidak memegangnya, dia membantu Hyukjae untuk minum.

Air sudah habis, tapi Hyukjae masih tetap berteriak – teriak kehausan, wajah dan lehernya sudah memerah, tampak sekali bahwa dia sedang sangat kesakitan saat itu.

" Hyukkie – ah! Ada apa denganmu? " Ryeowook sedikit mengguncang tubuh Hyukjae, Sungmin mendekatinya dengan raut wajah tak kalah panik.

Hyukjae membuka matanya, pupilnya melebar, dan tiba – tiba saja matanya berubah memerah serta dua taring yang tidak terlalu panjang menyembul dibibirnya.

' brak '

Ryeowook meringis, Hyukjae menindih tubuhnya diantara dinding, dan mencium aroma darah segar diperpotongan lehernya. dia ketakutan saat dirasanya sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah menyapu lehernya. sungmin tidak tinggal diam, dia mencoba menarik Hyukjae namun ternyata kekuatan Hyukjae tidak seperti biasanya, dia langsung terlempar begitu saja mengenai dinding dengan sangat keras.

Hyukjae sudah siap menancapkan taringnya, namun Yesung langsung menariknya, membaringkannya dilantai dengan kedua tangannya dicengkram diatas kepalanya, serta kakinya yang dihimpit agar tidak dapat bergerak. Dia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk memanggil salah satu Dongsaengnya dengan cara telepati.

' Hae! Aku butuh bantuanmu '

' aku akan segera kesana '

Sungmin berusaha bangun, tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit akibat terbentur dengan tembok dengan sangat keras. Dengan langkah yang sedikit pincang dia menghampiri Ryeowook yang tengah duduk memeluk lututnya dengan tubuh bergetar, bisa dipastikan bahwa namja manis itu tengah menangis, walau isakan tak terdengar darinya. Dia memeluknya, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang namja muncul diruangan itu, dia dengan segera menghampiri Yesung dan Hyukjae yang tengah meronta – ronta dibawahnya. Memanjangkan kukunya untuk mengiris pergelangan tangannya, dan kemudian meneteskan darahnya pada bibir Hyukjae yang terbuka.

Hyukjae meminumnya dengan semangat, Yesung melepaskan kungkungannya dan menjauh sedikit. Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae dan menghisap darahnya dengan kasar. Donghae sedikit meringis, saat Hyukjae menggigit tangannya.

" cukup " Donghae menarik tangannya, dan saat itu juga Hyukjae pingsan. Donghae segera mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae yang sangat ringan menurutnya keatas ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

Sungmin menatap tajam Yesung " bisa kau jelaskan apa yang telah terjadi? "

Yesung melirik kearah Donghae yang tengah membersihkan darahnya dengan kain yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana, dan seketika itu pula, luka goresan yang ada ditangannya langsung menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas luka sedikitpun.

" temanmu half vampire sekarang "

Sungmin menganga tidak percaya, sementara Ryeowook yang ada dipelukannya semakin terisak. " w-wae? Apakah karena dia sudah menghisap darahnya? Jadi kalau begitu, apakah kami juga akan seperti itu? " ucapnya melihat kearah Donghae, dia sedang memaksudkan Donghae dalam ucapannya tadi.

Yesung menggeleng " anni " dihampirinya Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang masih berpelukan seperti tadi, diusapnya sayang surai kecoklatan namja manis itu, dan tanpa diduga, namja manis itu langsung berhambur kepelukannya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, mencari kenyamanan dalam pelukannya.

Yesung membalas pelukannya dan mengelus kepalanya " kalian akan berubah, jika kalian sudah meminum darah vampire murni yang sudah menghisap darah kalian "

.

.

.

Henry membuka matanya, digerakkannya tubuhnya berusaha untuk bangun. Namun, tubuhnya serasa kaku, diliriknya kedua tangannya yang terikat dikedua sisi kepalanya, serta kakinya yang juga terikat dengan erat dibawah.

Dia melirik kesamping kanannya, dan matanya langsung membulat sempurna saat melihat seorang namja yang sangat dikenal bahkan dihormatinya tengah berbaring dibatu disampingnya. Dengan keadaan yang sama, sama – sama terikat, namun bedanya, namja itu tengah menutup kedua matanya serta darah yang mengalir dari lehernya yang hampir putus.

" H-Han seongsaenim? " panggil dengan susah payah. Namun, orang yang dipanggil tak menyahut, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berbicara? Sementara dia sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Henry mengedarkan pandangannya, dan melihat beberapa teman kuliahnya yang tengah berdiri berjejeran didepan dinding, dengan kedua tangannya terikat diatas, mereka menundukkan kepala, namun Henry yakin, bahwa temannya itu masih hidup, dengan melihat dada mereka yang naik turun dengan cepat, disertai isakan ketakutan.

" ARRKKKHHHHH "

Henry mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping, disana dengan jelas dia bisa melihat, seorang namja yang bertubuh sangat besar tengan mencabik – cabik tubuh yeoja yang tengah terbaring terikat dibatu dihadapannya. Tubuh itu, sudah tidak bisa dikatakan tubuh lagi. dengan tangan, kaki dan kepalanya yang sudah terpisah dari tubuh lainnya. Wajah namja itu sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi, akibat jipratan darah dari mangsanya.

Dengan berusaha menahan rasa mualnya, Henry tetap memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan namja itu. Seseorang yang memilik tubuh yang sama besarnya dengan namja tadi datang, dan mengambil perpotongan tubuh itu, lalu membawanya kedekat api berwarna biru yang berkobar, dengan beberapa orang berjubah yang tengah menari – nari mengelilingi api tersebut, lalu melemparkan perpotongan tubuh tersebut masuk kedalam api, membiarkan tubuh itu hangus terbakar.

" jangan bunuh aku, kumohon "

Henry mengalihkan kembali tatapannya pada seorang yeoja yang tengah diseret paksa setelah dilepaskan dari ikatannya, menuju batu besar yang sudah penuh dengan lumuran darah dari teman – temannya yang terlebih dulu menjadi korban. Tubuhnya dibaringkan dengan paksa, kedua tangannya langsung diikat diatas kepalanya, dan…

' jleb '

Nyawa itu melayang seketika, saat lehernya putus dan terlempar mengenai perut Henry. Henry meringis melihat kepala itu, dia memejamkan matanya dengan erat, digoyang – goyangkannya tubuhnya, berusaha untuk menyingkirkan kepala itu dari atas perutnya.

Kepala itu akhirnya terjatuh, dia menarik – narik tangan dan kakinya. Namun usahanya tampak sia – sia, ikatan ditangan dan kakinya sangat erat, dan usahanya untuk melepaskan diri, justru membuat kedua tangan dan kakinya mengeluarkan darah, akibat bergesekan dengan rantai besi yang membelenggunya.

" hiks… hiks… Hyukkie! Wookie! Minnie! Tolong aku… hiks hiks… aku takut..hiks "

Isakannya semakin keras saat seseorang yang juga memakai jubah datang menghampirinya.

" kau sudah bangun ternyata "

Henry menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, saat namja itu menyodorkannya segelas cairan merah pekat bahkan sudah hampir berwarna hitam, dia dengan jelas bisa mencium bau amis darah tersebut. Dengan kesal, namja itu mencengkram keras dagunya, membuatnya terpaksa membuka mulutnya, dan dengan segera namja itu meminumkannya cairan tersebut.

Ingin rasanya dia memuntahkannya, namun namja itu langsung membekap mulutnya, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menelan cairan yang sangat tidak enak itu, sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Lyndaariezz:** hehe.. donghae memang belum beraksi sekarang, ini udah dilanjut, mian nggak ada romancenya.

…..

**Yewook Turtle:** cheonma… pi dichapter ini kayaknya nggak ada YeWooknya deh!

…..

** :** annyeong juga…

Nggak apa – apa kok baru review sekarang.

Haha… author hamper lupa dengan guru dan murid lainnya. tapi disini sudah dijelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. gomawo ne! sudah mengingatkan author..

Ini udah dilanjut.

….

**ichigo song:** #smirk… kayaknya iya tuh hehhe, Kyuhyun kayaknya juga pervert yah disini?….. Zhoumi memang nggak sabaran…

….

**myhyukkiesmile:** udah dijelaskan diatas, kalau Sungmin, Henry, dan Ryeowook masih manusia, tapi Hyukjae udah half vampire….

…

**Cloud prince:** pelit sih kayaknya nggak, memang vampire punya uang yah? secara mereka kan hanya minum darah manusia, gratis lagi…

Dichapter ini kayaknya lebih ketegangnya dari pada romancenya, mian yah kalau nggak suka, abisnya kan nggak seru kalau hanya ada scene romancenya hehe #nyengir watados.

Nggak apa – apa kok, Iekha ngerti. Memang Iekha sempat kecewa karena baca review, tapi nggak ada review kamu yang masuk, kirain udah bosan ma ffnya.

…

**cassanova indah:** ini udah dilanjut chingu…

**…**

**viiaRyeosom:** mianhae karena yang muncul guest.

ZhouRy belum melakukan kok chingu, hanya sebatas kiss2 doang, sama kayak KyuMin, tapi kalau YeWook pasti belum dong, Ryoewooknya masih polos.

Kalau masalah kaburnya, ntar juga ada kok, tapi tunggu sampai para seme suka dulu ma ukenya masing – masing, kecuali Yesung karena YeWook memang sudah saling suka.

Ini udah dilanjut.

**….**

**Me Naruto:** Suatu saat nanti, Hae pasti ngungkapin perasaannya.

Ini udah dilanjut.

**….**

**raerimchoi:** bukan hanya Zhoumi chingu, Hae dan Kyu juga sama.. kecuali bang Yeye…

doain aja semoga, Hae cepat – cepat ngungkap perasaannya ke Hyukkie…

ini udah dilanjut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gamshamida bagi yang bersedia mereview ff ini...**

**Mind to review please…**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Secret Island and The Mysterious Boy's**

**HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, and ZhouRy**

**T**

**Fantasy, Romance, and Suspence**

**Disclaimer: All casting isn't mine, Super Junior belong to GOD, their parents, their selfs, their Couple, and ELF.**

**But this Fic real is mine.**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL ( boyxboy ), OOC, ide cerita pasaran, etc.**

**A/N: there is a little bloody scene in this chapter, and no romance, maybe.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Api yang berkobar dengan ganasnya. Dengan beberapa orang berjubah yang tengah megelilinginya. Mereka sesekali berteriak – teriak menyebutkan sebuah nama yang tidak jelas. Dengan kedua tangan yang diangkat keatas, layaknya sedang memuja sesuatu.

Seseorang datang dengan tiga orang mengikutinya seekor anjing yang setia mengikuti kemanapun majikannya pergi. Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah batu besar persegi, dengan seorang namja diatasnya. Diperhatikannya wajah namja itu yang tengah menutup rapat kedua matanya. Menyembunyikan dua manik bening, yang pastinya sangat indah saat terbuka.

Digerakkannya tangannya. Menyuruh salah satu dari pengikutnya untuk maju kesampingnya. " siapa namanya? "

" namanya Henry yang mulia "

" kerja yang bagus, dia terlihat masih sangat muda dan pastinya itu sangat menguntungkan . tapi… yang aku ketahui, dia datang bersama dengan ketiga temannya? "

" benar yang mulia "

" lalu kemana yang tiganya lagi? "

" itu… karena, seorang yang paling tua diantara mereka berempat sudah diubah oleh Donghae, dia half vampire sekarang dan bisa dipastikan beberapa hari lagi dia akan berubah menjadi vampire slave, sedang yang duanya lagi berada diruangan yang memiliki pengamanan yang sangat tinggi. Kami tidak bisa menembusnya yang mulia! Mungkin mereka sudah menyadari rencana kita sebelumnya "

" kalau begitu, kenapa kalian masih bisa membawa namja ini? "

" karena namja ini ditempatkan diruangan yang sama sekali tidak terjaga, dan jauh dari tempat ketiga temannya berada "

" begitu? " namja disampingnya mengangguk " baiklah! Sebelum mereka datang dan membawa kembali namja ini, segera lakukan upacara persembahannya, aku ingin anakku segera terlahir kembali, aku sudah menunggu – nunggu waktu ini, dan aku tidak ingin semuanya batal "

" baik! Akan segera kami laksanakan "

Namja itu segera berlalu dari sana, dia berjalan dengan langkah yang angkuh menuju kursi kebesarannya, menunggu kebangkitan anaknya kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae, Ryeowook dan Sungmin hanya duduk diam memperhatikan keempat namja yang tengah memakai sebuah baju yang terkesan gothic. Yesung menghampiri ketiganya, dan menyodorkan tiga pasang baju yang terlihat sama dengan baju yang diapakai Yesung, Zhoumi, Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Awalnya mereka hanya memandang baju tersebut dengan kening berkerut, meski baju tersebuat sudah berada ditangan mereka masing – masing.

" pakailah, kita akan menjemput Henry " ujar Yesung

Hyukjae menatapnya heran " tapi kenapa harus memakai pakaian aneh seperti ini? Kita bisa langsung pergi saja tanpa mengganti pakaiankan? "

Donghae yang sudah selesai memakai bajunya mendekati Hyukjae dan duduk disampingnya " itu hanya untuk menyamarkan status kalian yang sebagai manusia "

" tapi meski begitu, kami tetap saja ketahuan " timpal Ryeowook

" terserahlah! " ucap Donghae kesal.

Yesung hanya tersenyum melihatnya " pakai saja dan jangan protes, arrachi? " ucapnya dengan suara lembut namun tegas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae, Sungmin dan Ryeowook merentangkan kedua tangan mereka keatas, menikmati udara malam yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak pernah mereka rasakan lagi. Mereka sudah menantikan saat – saat ini, keluar dari gedung menyeramkan yang dihuni empat namja tampan yang saat ini hanya menatap aneh pada mereka.

" aahhhhh…. Akhirnya! Kita bisa keluar juga " teriak Sungmin senang

" jangan senang dulu, kita keluar hanya untuk membawa kembali temanmu, bukan membebaskanmu " ujar Kyuhyun tepat disampingnya. Sungmin yang awalnya sudah merasa senang jadi takut kembali, apakah mereka akan terkurung selamanya ditempat yang mengerikan itu. Dia menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya menyeringai disampingnya.

Yesung mendongak menatap langit, bulan purnama! Malam yang sangat pas untuk berburu mangsa, tapi sepertinya hal itu harus ditunda dulu, mengingat mereka harus menyelamatkan sahabat dari namja manis miliknya.

Miliknya?

Yah… setelah bertemu dengan namja manis itu pertama kali, dia sudah mengklaim namja itu sebagai miliknya, dan tidak akan dia biarkan siapapun dapat menyentuh bahkan menyakiti miliknya sampai kapanpun, bahkan sampai ajal menjemputnya, walaupun itu adalah hal yang mustahil mengingat bahwa dirinya adalah makhluk abadi..

" kita berangkat " ucapnya tegas dan langsung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang masih tampak menikmati udara malam dengan mata terpejam, namun kedua matanya langsung terbuka dengan lebar saat dirasakannya tubuhnya terangkat, dia menatap heran Yesung yang hanya tersenyum manis sambil menggendongnya ala bridal style. Dan dalam hitungan detik mereka sudah berada disalah satu pohon, Ryeowook kadang memekik ketakutan dan langsung memeluk leher Yesung dengan erat, saat Yesung melompati sebuah pohon besar satu persatu.

Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai, diangkatnya tubuh Sungmin sama seperti yang dilakukan Yesung, dan ikut melompati satu persatu pohon besar, mengikuti arah kemana Yesung pergi. Donghae tidak tinggal diam, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Hyukjae, dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi yang tampak tidak senang menyaksikan hal tersebut, dia berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya ikut melompat, menyusul ketiga saudaranya yang sudah sangat jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata itu akhirnya terbuka kembali, menampilkan manic bening yang sejak sejam yang lalu bersembunyi. Dia melenguh pelan merasakan pusing dikepalanya, tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh kepalanya. Namun dia baru sadar, bahwa kedua tangan dan kakinya masih terikat sama seperti waktu dia membuka matanya pertama kali ditempat itu. Dia membuang nafasnya kasar, ternyata semua itu nyata! padahal dia berharap saat membuka mata kembali, yang dia lihat adalah senyuman manis dari ketiga sahabatnya.

Matanya memanas, cairan bening itu kembali memaksa untuk keluar. Jika saja waktu itu dia tidak langsung masuk saja kedalam hutan bersama ketiga sahabatnya, dan tidak pernah memasuki rumah terkutuk itu, dia tidak akan mungkin mengalami hal mengerikan ini. Ahhh…! Andai waktu bisa berputar, ingin rasanya dia kembali kemasa dimana dia masih bisa menikmati moment bersama dengan keluarga dan juga sahabatnya.

Dia memperhatikan sekitarnya, teman – teman kuliahnya yang awalnya masih berdiri berjejeran dengan tangan terikat keatas sudah tidak terlihat lagi, bahkan saat dia menoleh kearah batu disampingnya, yang tadinya disana terbaring namja yang begitu dihormatinya, saat ini sudah kosong dengan bercak - bercak darah yang tampak sudah mengering.

" dia sudah sadar tuan " ucap seseorang yang berdiri persis didepannya pada seorang namja yang tengah berdiri memandang kearah api yang semakin berkobar dengan ganas, seolah siap menyantap siapa saja,.

Namja itu menoleh, dia memperhatikan Henry yang tampak sangat ketakutan, terbukti dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan deras dikedua pipinya yang chubby. Dia berjalan dengan langkah pelan mendekat dan kemudian berjongkok disamping batu yang ditiduri Henry. Dia menurunkan topi jubahnya, memperlihatkan wajah tampannya.

Henry memandang tak berkedip namja dihadapannya saat itu, wajah polos tanpa dosa! Itulah kesan pertama yang ditangkap Henry saat menatap wajah namja itu. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan sikapnya, sangat berbanding terbalik.

" sudah puas menatap wajahku? Baiklah! Aku rasa kau sudah puas, dan bersiap – siaplah! Karena sebentar lagi kau akan menemui kematianmu " ucapnya datar.

Henry membulatkan kedua matanya. ' mati? Apakah ini adalah akhir dari hidupku? Andwae! ' jeritnya dalam hati.

Namja itu menerima sebuah pisau dari namja disampingnya, pisau itu tampak unik dengan berbagai ukiran aneh dipermukaannya. Dan Henry sangat yakin saat melihat betapa mengkilapnya ujung pisau tersebut yang mungkin saja… bukan! bukan mungkin! Tapi pasti akan langsung bisa membuat lehermu putus seketika hanya dengan sekali goresan.

Namja itu mengusap – usap permukaan pisau tersebut dengan pelan, dan dengan seringai yang terpampang jelas bibirnya, dia langsung menancapkan ujung pisau tersebut dilengan Henry yang putih dan menembusnya, bahkan sampai membuat batu yang ditidurinya retak. Darahnya langsung keluar dengan derasnya, sederas arus sungai yang mengalir.

"AAKKKKHHHHH… " teriakan Henry itu mampu membuat suasana langsung hening seketika, beberapa orang yang tengah menari – nari mengelilingi api dan orang – orang lainnya yang hadir disana berhenti sejenak dan menatap kearah Henry, mereka terdiam menunggu kematian anak itu. Begitupun dengan namja angkuh yang duduk dikursi kebesarannya, dia menyeringai menunggu saat – saat anaknya kembali.

Henry sudah tidak tahan lagi, lengannya serasa sudah mati rasa, dalam hatinya dia memohon agar nyawanya segera saja diambil, daripada dia harus menerima siksaan seperti ini. Dan tampaknya permohonannya itu didengarkan oleh namja yang telah menusuk lengannya.

Seringainya semakin lebar " with my pleasure " dia mengangkat tangannya dan sekali hentakkan, ujung pisau tersebut langsung menebus jantungnya.

Darah langsung merembas keluar dan mengalir kebawah. Dan tanpa ada yang mengendalikannya, darah tersebut mengalir menuju kobaran api, orang – orang berjubah yang mengelilinginya segera menyingkir, memberi jalan pada darah tersebut.

Darah itu menyatu dengan api, api yang awalnya berwarna biru kini berubah menjadi merah. Orang – orang kembali mengelilinginya, teriakan mereka yang menyebutkan sebuah nama semakin keras.

Namja yang sudah membunuh Henry datang mendekat dikobaran api, ditangannya membawa sebuah guci kecil, saat sudah berada tepat didekat api dia membuka tutup guci tersebut dan kemudian menumpahkan isinya yang berupa debu kedalam kobaran api. Selang beberapa menit kemudian apinya menyembur dengan ganas, bahkan sampai menyentuh langit – langit, layaknya gunung merapi yang meletus.

Perlahan – lahan dari dalam api terlihat siluet seorang namja, namja itu melangkah dengan santai keluar dari kobaran api, tubuh tinggi tegapnya tampak mengkilap, tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupinya. Tatapan matanya tajam kedepan bahkan saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan mata namja yang menyandang status sebagai penguasa ditempat tersebut. Seseorang datang dan memakaikannya jubah, kemudian dia berjalan menuju namja yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Yesung langsung merosot kelantai, dia jatuh dengan posisi berlutut. Sudah terlambat! Mereka terlambat! Henry sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan raganya, dalam hati dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, mengapa dia begitu lamban? Padahal makhluk seperti dia jauh lebih kuat dan jauh lebih gesit.

Kekhawatiranya semakin menjadi – jadi saat menyaksikan sendiri orang yang dulu pernah dia singkirkan kini kembali, kembali dengan kekuatan yang semakin kuat. Sia – sia usahanya dulu untuk menghancurkan orang itu, bahkan dia sendiri hampir kehilangan nyawanya saat bertarung dengan orang itu yang bahkan kekuatan namja itu masih terlalu lemah saat itu. Tapi sekarang! bagaimana dia akan menaklukkan makhluk buas yang terlahir kembali itu?

Ryeowook yang berada disampingnya menatapnya sendu dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, tangannya terulur menyentuh pundaknya. Yesung mendongak " kita terlambat Wookie – ah! Kita terlambat! Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Henry "

Ryeowook menggeleng tegas " kita yang tidak bisa menyelamatkannya Yesungie! Bukan hanya kau "

Donghae, Zhoumi, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Hyukjae datang belakangan, namun begitu, mereka sudah tahu apa yang terjadi didalam sana. Hyukjae dan Sungmin hanya mampu menundukkan kepala mereka dan terisak, Donghae langsung menarik Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya, Kyuhyun yang juga tidak sanggup melihat kesedihan Sungmin langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

Sementara Zhoumi yang masih tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi dengan Henry hanya diam membatu, perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh dada kirinya, rasanya hatinya hancur, sehancur kepingan kaca. ' Beginikah rasanya kehilangan orang yang dicintai? ' Tanyanya dalam hati, yang mampu didengar oleh Yesung, Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

.

**A/N: Mengenai pakaian yang dipakai oleh Yesung, Ryeowook, Donghae, Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Zhoumi, kalian lihat saja pakaian yang Suju oppadeul pakai di MV opera.**

**Dan ini ada sedikit penjelasan tentang vampire!**

**" Yesung, Zhoumi, Donghae dan Kyuhyun adalah sejenis vampire Origin, yaitu Vampire keturunan darah murni. Vampire jenis ini adalah vampire yang terlahir dari pernikahan vampire. ayahnya vampire origin dan ibunya juga vampire origin. Keistimewaan vampire origin adalah kekuatan fisiknya seperti manusia serigala dan yetti. Bedanya, mereka lebih kuat dari manusia serigala, tapi manusia serigala memiliki indera dan kecepatan yang melebihi mereka. Berbeda dengan Yetti, yang lebih kuat dari mereka, tetapi lebih bodoh dan lambat. Pokoknya vampire jenis ini mengandalkan kekuatan fisik untuk mempertahankan diri, kalian mengerti? Selain itu, vampire origin bisa berjalan-jalan disiang hari. Tapi sebagai konsekuensinya, kekuatan mereka akan turun drastis. Bagi mereka, makan dan mengasup nutrisi adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Kalau mereka lapar, cukup dengan memakan roti, daging atau apapun seperti apa yang dimakan oleh manusia. Tapi meskipun mereka makan, mereka tidak dapat mencerna nutrisi dari makanan tersebut. mereka hanya bisa mengasup nutrisi dari darah manusia "**

**" Hyukjae saat ini masih setengah vampire, jadi jiwa manusianya cenderung lebih menonjol daripada jiwa vampirenya, tapi bisa menjadi lebih agresif saat benar – benar haus akan darah. Namun setelah cukup lama meminum darah dari vampire origin yang mengubahnya, darah manusianya akan bercampur dengan darah vampire, maka dia akan berubah menjadi vampire Slave, yaitu manusia yang menjadi vampire karena meminum darah vampire origin. Slave sangat patuh terhadap masternya, yaitu vampire yang memberikan darahnya untuk diminum oleh Slave itu ketika masih menjadi manusia. Slave akan mengikuti semua perintah vampire yang menjadi masternya tanpa melawan. Slave tidak bisa hidup dibawah sinar matahari seperti vampire origin karena pada dasarnya mereka sebenarnya sudah mati. Kekuatan fisiknya juga jauh lebih lemah dari vampire origin."**

**" Sedangkan Demon, demon itu sejenis iblis, bisa dikatakan dia adalah raja dari segala jenis roh - roh dan makhluk – makluk halus lainnya. pada dasarnya mereka memiliki kepribadian yang jahat, penuh kebencian dan perusak. Satu waktu mereka bisa mati dan kembali menjadi debu, namun mereka yang pada dasarnya adalah roh tidak akan pernah mati. Karena setelah mati. mereka bisa kembali kepada orang yang telah menciptakannya dan mengabdi padanya. "**

**Maaf kalau ada yang tidak sependapat dengan saya, kalau chingudeul tahu mengenai Vampire ataupun Demon, tulis saja dikotak review, agar kita bisa berbagi pengetahuan, dan sekaligus bisa lebih menyempurnakan ff ini.**

**Cukup sekian penjelasannya… dan saatnya untuk membalas review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

** .16:** iya, Hyuk udah jd half vampire! Klo yang lain sih! Maybe no, maybe yes! Hmm.. mianhae, moment untuk tiap couple masih sangat kurang dichap ini..

**ririn chubby:** review.a masuk kok chingu! Gomawo ne. sudah mereview sampai dua kali, eh! Tiga kali malah… J dan mianhae, dichapt ini malah semakin menyeramkan.. emang truma karn apa yah? hehe.. mian nanya! Penasaran soal.a..

**Vivi CloudSomnia:** gwaenchanha chingu! Ini udah dilanjut.

**Shin Min Hwa:** Mereka gak temenan chingu! Hanya Yesung yang akrab sama WookMinHyukRy. Sedangkan HaeKyuZhou tidak. Membingungkan yah? hehe.. mian.

**MinNy Ming:** hmmm… bisa iya, bisa tidak! Hehe.. menegangkan yah? kkk… Sengaja.!

**array' ryeowook always:** gwaenchanha chingu! Yang penting sering" lah mereview, kkk…

**lyndaariezz:** Hyuk jd vampire gara" minum darah yang dikasi ama Hae! Hae mengubah Hyuk, krn merasa tertarik, dan dia juga tidak mau Hyuk dijadikan mangsa oleh vampire" lainnya.. YeZhouHaeKyu pasti bisa nyelamatin Henry kok, tenang aja!

**dhita:** Henry bakal dijadikan tumbal! Gwaenchanha chingu.. kirain bosan aja ma ff.a.. hehe!

**ZinniaJOY:** gwaenchana chingu! Para demon mau menjadikan Henry sebagai tumbal, untuk membangkitkan kembali pangeran mereka yang sudah mati…

**Yefah KyuminShippClouds:** jeongmal mianhae.. moment Kyumin.a kurang! Tapi di chap" selanjut.a akan aku usahain perbanyak moment mereka #yaksok…

** :** hehe… gak seru kan kalo romance mulu! Jadi dibumbuhi sedikit bloody scene gpp lah… hihi! Benar, aku jg ngak bsa bayangin sendiri kalo jadi Henry, bakal nangis terus aku sampai nangis darah #lebay… semoga ini masih termasuk update cepat!

**ichigo song:** pertanyaan.a banyak banget yah! sampe" aku bingung mau jawab yang mana dulu.. kkk. Tapi gpp lah! Aku suka malah… Okey! Kenapa harus Henry? Jawaban.a ada diawal chapter.. dan demon itu sejenis apa? Udah dijelaskan di atas! Demon itu bukan sejenis vampire.. dan soal kenapa Hae ngasi darah.a ke Hyuk itu, alasan.a karena dari awal bertemu dia udah tertarik ma hyuk.. dan alasan yang sebenar.a jg karena dia tidak ingin Hyuk menjadi mangsa dari vampire" yang lain.a jika masih menjadi manusia… semoga semua pertanyaan.a terjawab yah!

**Riestha-tita:** soal kenapa hanya Henry yang diculik.. chingu bisa baca sendiri alasan.a di awal chapter! Dan Zhoumi hanya tidak mau repot" untuk membantu Henry yang menurut.a bukan siapa" nya.. karena, sifat.a yang tempramen.

**Nara:** eumm… soal pertanyaan chingu! Udah dijelasin pas diawal"… semoga mengerti.

**Tika:** ne annyeong! Salam kenal yah! Gwaenchanha, yang penting sekarang sudah review..

**raerimchoi:** iya, kita berdoa saja.. hehe!

**Casanova indah:** mianhae chingu! Haehyuk moment.a kurang, soal.a aku mau focus ke penangkapan Henry dulu..

**dedo:** hmm… Kyumin moment.a kurang tuh! Mian yah..

**chen clouds**: Zhoumi ngak kemana", dia cuman nongkrong dikamar.a Yesung..! alasan kenapa Henry dibiarin dibawa gitu aja karena.. dia merasa bahwa Henry bukanlah siapa" nya, dan tidak perlu ditolong. Lagipula, dia juga udah meminum darah Henry sekali, dan itu sudah cukup bagi.a

**Kira hanazawa:** tenang aja chingu! Henry gak akan berubah jadi demon.. kalo masalah Hyukjae, chingu bisa baca penjelasan.a diatas.. ini udah dilanjut!

.

.

.

**Okey… mind to review again?**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Secret Island and The Mysterious Boy's**

**HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, and ZhouRy**

**T**

**Fantasy, Romance, and Suspence**

**Disclaimer: All casting isn't mine, Super Junior belong to GOD, their parents, their selves, their Couple, and ELF.**

**But this Fic real is mine.**

**Warning: Death Chara, Yaoi, BL ( boyxboy ), OOC, ide cerita pasaran, etc.**

**A/N: there is a little bloody scene in this chapter, and no romance, maybe.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAKK

Suasana ruangan yang awalnya ribut berubah hening seketika. Semua mata tertujtu pada empat orang namja tampan yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Seseorang yang paling tua diantara keempat namja tampan itu maju kedepan, dia memperhatikan tiap raut wajah setiap orang yang ada diruangan tersebut.

Dia menyeringai menatap namja tinggi yang berada persis dihadapannya " Selamat datang kembali didunia ini pangeran " Ucapnya dengan penekanan pada kata pangeran.

Namja yang disebut pangeran itu balas menyeringai " Terima kasih atas sambutan ramahmu, Kim Yesung sang pangeran tampan dari Negeri Vampire "

" Haha… kau masih mengingatku ternyata "

" Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan orang yang sudah membunuhku dulu "

Yesung semakin menyeringai " Jadi apa sekarang kau sudah siap untuk mati kembali? "

Namja itu menggeram kesal " Tidak! Karena aku yang akan terlebih dahulu membunuhmu " Dia langsung berlari menyerang Yesung, namun Yesung yang memang terkenal gesit langsung menghindar.

Diarahkannya telapak tangannya kearah Yesung, dan sedetik kemudian sebuah tombak yang tidak terlalu panjang melesat keluar dari telapak tangannya menuju Yesung. Yesung tidak tinggal diam, disilangkannya kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya, menahan tombak itu untuk tidak mengenainya sedikitpun. Tombak itu jatuh tepat disamping kakinya.

Donghae, Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam. Mereka mulai menyerang setiap orang yang ada disana. Dan dengan mudah mereka bisa menaklukkan siapa saja yang menghalangi. Berbeda dengan Yesung yang terlihat sangat kewalahan untuk menangkis setiap serangan bertubi – tubi dari musuhnya.

Yesung menengadahkan tangannya dan sebuah pedang muncul tiba – tiba. Sambil menghindari setiap serangan dari lawannnya, dia mencari – cari celah yang tepat untuk melemparkan pedang tersebut pada sang pangeran. Dan saat menemukannya dia langsung melemparkan pedang tersebut. Tapi namja itu dengan mudah menghindarinya dan malah menyerangnya balik.

SREETT

" Akhh! " Yesung memegang tombak kecil yang menancap dibahu kanannya. Ditariknya paksa tombak itu membuat darahnya mengalir, namun sedetik kemudian lukanya kembali menutup. Rahangnya menegas, giginya bergemelutuk " SIALAN KAU CHOI SIWON " Teriaknya murka. Walaupun dia bisa mengobati lukanya dalam hitungan detik, tapi tetap saja luka itu terasa sakit.

Dan dalam sekejap dia sudah berada tepat dihadapan Siwon. Diarahkannya kepalan tangannya yang sudah berwarna merah kewajah Siwon, tapi Siwon langsung menangkisnya dengan tangan kirinya. Yesung kembali menyerangnya dengan tangannya yang bebas, namun Siwon kembali bisa menahannya. Mereka terus melakukan itu, hingga akhirnya Yesung memukulkan kedua telapak tangannya didada Siwon.

Siwon mundur selangkah, disentuhnya dadanya yang sedikit nyeri. Dia tersenyum meremehkan " Hanya segitu kekuatanmu? "

Yesung tidak menjawab, dari tangannya muncul semburan api mengarah kepada Siwon. Siwon lagi – lagi berhasil menghindar. Namun Yesung tidak kehabisan akal, dia terus melakukan hal itu berturut – turut hingga Siwon sedikit tidak fokus. Dan sekali sentakan dia langsung menyemburkan api yang besar, membuat Siwon terbanting ketembok dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang menghilang dibalik reruntuhan tembok yang retak.

**Oooooo000oooooO**

Zhoumi berhasil menaklukkan setiap musuhnya, manik Dark brownnya tertuju pada seorang namja yang tampak tenang berdiri beberapa langkah dihadapannya. Matanya berubah warna menajadi merah, dua taring tajam menyembul dibalik bibirnya menunjukkan jati dirinya yang asli. Dalam hitungan detik dia sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan namja yang menjadi targetnya.

Namja itu menatapnya tenang, seolah – olah nyawanya sedang tidak dalam keadaan terancam. Dia mengedipkan matanya pelan yang terkesan sangat polos. " Wae? " Tanyanya.

Zhoumi berdecih pelan " Jangan menunjukkan wajah sok polosmu itu dihadapanku Shim Changmin " pekiknya tepat dihadapan Changmin. " Demi tuhan aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu malam ini juga "

" Benarkah? " Changmin kembali bertanya dengan nada tenang dan polos.

Zhoumi sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi keinginannya untuk membunuh namja tampan dihadapannya, yang dengan mudahnya telah membunuh Henry. Sebuah samurai keluar dari telapak tangannya, diarahkannya samurai tersebut pada Changmin, namun Changmin dengan santainya langsung menghindar dengan menerbangkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Zhoumi ikut melayang, dia terus mengejar Changmin dan kembali menyerangnya. Changmin yang tidak terima terus – terusan diserang, balik menyerang Zhoumi.

SREEETTT

Sebuah anak panah kecil melesat menuju Zhoumi dan hampir mengenai kepalanya. Zhoumi juga melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu melemparkan samurainya pada Changmin. Namun lagi – lagi namja itu bisa menghindarinya. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, bibirnya bergerak – gerak kecil seolah sedang mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Dan tak lama kemudian, muncul segerombolan kelelawar berukuran sedikit besar dari kelelawar pada umumnya. Kelelawar itu terbang mengelilingi Zhoumi, seolah menunggu perintah dari tuannya tersebut.

" Lakukan tugasmu dan bunuh dia " Perintah Zhoumi. Salah satu kelelawar yang berada paling dekat dengannya mengangguk patuh, dan sedetik kemudian mereka terbang untuk menyerang Changmin yang masih setia dengan wajah tenangnya.

**Oooooo000oooooO**

Kyuhyun dan Donghae tampak tenang menghadapi para musuhnya. Seseorang mendekati Donghae yang masih sibuk membunuh setiap demon dihadapannya, dan tidak menyadari keberadaa demon tersebut. Demon itu berusaha menusuk jantungnya dari belakang.

CRASHH

Sepertinya keberuntungan masih berpihak pada Donghae. Karena sebelum demon rendahan itu menusuk jantung Donghae, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu menebas kepalanya. Demon itu tersungkur dan perlahan – lahan menjadi debu yang tidak berguna.

Donghae tersenyum menatap dongsaengnya yang terkenal evil itu. " Gomawo Kyunnie ~ "

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum " Kau berhutang padaku karena telah menyelamatkan nyawamu hyung! " Ujarnya membuat senyuman dibibir Donghae menghilang. Donghae berdecak kesal dan kembali menyerang musuhnya.

Saat sedang asyik menghadapi para musuhnya, tiba – tiba pandangan Donghae tertuju pada tiga orang namja yang tampak tengah dikepung oleh beberapa kawanan demon. Dia menebas kepala demon dihadapannya dan mencoba mengajak Hyukjae untuk bertelepati.

' Jangan takut, dan bunuh saja mereka '

Hyukjae yang tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu langsung menutup telinganya. Dia sedikit merasa aneh dengan suara yang tiba – tiba muncul dikepalanya, dan menyuruhnya untuk membunuh setiap demon yang ada dihadapannya.

' Lee Hyukjae! Kau bisa mendengarku bukan? Aku memerintahkanmu untuk membunuh mereka semua tanpa terkecuali '

Suara itu muncul lagi. Dia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih menutup kedua telinganya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hyukjae. Kawanan demon itu semakin mendekat dan siap membunuh mereka kapan saja, tanpa ada yang bisa menolongnya. Ryeowook sesekali melirik kearah Yesung yang tengah bertarung dengan Siwon. Dan kembali dia mengarahkan tatapannya pada Hyukjae yang tampak semakin pucat dari biasanya.

" Hyukkie ~ " Panggilnya pelan dengan bibir bergetar.

' Bagaimana caranya aku membunuh mereka? ' Hyukjae masih berusaha fokus pada suara yang muncul dikepalanya.

' Tebas saja kepalanya dan mereka akan mati dengan mudah '

' Tapi aku tidak punya pedang atau benda tajam lainnya '

' Pusatkan saja tenagamu pada tanganmu, dan sebuah pedang akan mucul dengan sendirinya '

Hyukjae berusaha melakukan apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan rapat, kedua tangannya dia biarkan terkulai disamping tubuhnya. Dipusatkannya tenaganya pada tangan kanannya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian sebuah lubang kecil muncul secara perlahan – lahan ditelapak tangannya dan akhirnya membesar.

Hyukjae mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. Kedua matanya terpejam erat dengan air mata yang mengalir. Tangannya serasa ditusuk – tusuk oleh pisau yang tajam. Sebuah pedang muncul sedikit demi sedikit dari telapak tangannya, tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya. Hyukjae langsung menarik paksa pedang itu sehingga keluar sepenuhnya dari telapak tangannya.

Nafasnya memburu dengan mulut terbuka, seolah dia seorang wanita yang baru saja selesai melahirkan. Ditodongkannya pedangnya tersebut pada seorang demon yang sudah dekat dengannya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang tadinya panik melihat keadaan Hyukjae langsung menyembunyikan diri mereka debelakang Hyukjae.

' Bunuh mereka Hyukjae.. Tanpa terkecuali! '

Tanpa berpikir panjang. Hyukjae langsung mengarahkan pedang tersebut dileher demon didepannya, dan dengan mudahnya kepala demon itu terpisah dari tubuhnya. Sungmin memeluk Ryeowook dan menenggelamkan kepala Ryeowook di dadanya. Tidak membiarkan Ryeowook untuk melihat hal menjijikkan itu.

**Oooooo000oooooO**

Changmin terlihat kewalahan menghadapi gerombolan kelelawar yang mengelilinginya. Wajah tenangnya tadi berubah menjadi tegang. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan menghadapi segerombolan kelelawar seperti ini. Yang menjadi masalah bukanlah kelelawarnya, karena dia dengan mudah bisa membunuh setiap ekor dari banyaknya kelelawar itu. Akan tetapi, yang membuatnya frustasi adalah.. kelelawar itu seolah – olah tidak pernah berkurang dan malah semakin bertambah. Setiap dia berhasil membunuh salah satu kelelawar, maka tubuh kelelawar tersebut akan terpisah beberapa bagian dan menjadi kelelawar kembali dengan jumlah yang banyak.

Zhoumi yang menyaksikan hal tersebut menyeringai senang. Dia duduk dengan santai disalah satu sofa yang ada disana, dia menyilangkan tangannya dan terus menatap kearah Changmin. Dia tidak perlu melakukan apa – apa dan hanya duduk menantikan kematian Changmin dengan perlahan – lahan.

Changmin menyerah. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, namun kelelawar itu malah semakin bertambah, bahkan sekarang jumlahnya sudah hampir mencapai ribuan. Dia sekarang terlihat bagaikan seseorang yang tengah dikepung kawanan lebah yang mengamuk karena telah mengganggu sarangnya.

Zhoumi bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah dipikir – pikir sepertinya tidak adil jika Chnagmin mati ditangan kelelawar peliharaannya. Dia ingin membunuh Changmin dengan tangannya sendiri. Agar bisa membalaskan dendam Henry yang masih terbujur kaku, diatas sebuah batu persegi dengan tangan dan kaki yang masih terikat seperti tadi.

Dihampirinya Changmin yang tampak sudah sekarat dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Ditariknya kerah jubah yang dikenakan namja itu. Dan sedetik kemudian samurainya dengan telak menebas kepala Changmin dengan mudah. Darah terjiprat mengenai wajah tampan Zoumi, dia menghempaskan tubuh tanpa kepala tersebut kemudian membersihkan wajahnya dengan kain yang tiba – tiba muncul ditangannya.

Zhoumi mendekati tubuh kaku Henry. Ditatapnya dengan saksama wajah pucat namja imut itu. dilepaskannya ikatan pada kaki dan tangan Henry, dan kembali menatap wajahnya. Disentuhnya bibir Henry yang sudah membiru dan dengan jelas dia bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya wajah Henry. Jemarinya yang panjang menyentuh pisau ukir yang masih menancap dijantung Henry.

SREETT

Pisau itu terlepas, menghasilkan aliran darah yang kembali mengalir. Dijilatinya pisau tersebut membuatnya bersih mengkilap seperti sedia kala.

**Oooooo000oooooO**

" BERHENTI " Teriak seorang namja yang baru saja muncul diruangan itu. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya tak terkecuali Yesung dan Siwon yang tampak sudah kelelahan. Namja itu menyeringai, memberikan isyarat pada Siwon untuk mendekatinya. Siwon ikut menyeringai, dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan santai menuju namja tadi.

" Abeoji " Ujarnya sopan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya pada namja yang dipanggilnya ayah tersebut.

Namja yang dipanggil ayah itu menatap Yesung dengan tatapan tajamnya. " Kuberi kau dua pilihan sekarang "

Yesung mengangkat satu alisnya " Pilihan? "

" Yah! Dan kau harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka. Kau pilih dia… " Namja yang notabene adalah Raja ditempat itu mengarahkan tatapannya pada seorang namja manis yang tengah tergantung diatas sebuah perunggu besar dengan air mendidih didalamnya.

Yesung mengikuti arah pandangannya, dan sedetik kemudian matanya membulat sempurna. Dia dengan jelas bisa melihat Ryeowook tengah terisak diatas sana dan teriak – teriak memanggil namanya.

" Atau kau akan memilih dia! " Namja itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada seorang namja lagi yang duduk diatas kayu lebar, dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terikat. Namja itu juga terisak. Bagaimana tidak? Jika kau kapan saja bisa dilemparkan kedalam api yang berkobar dengan ganas didepanmu saat ini.

" Choi Yunho! " Desis Yesung geram dan manatap tajam sang Raja Demon.

Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung. " Hyung! " Panggilnya panik.

Donghae datang kemudian dengan Hyukjae yang terlihat sangat menggenaskan dengan tubuh yang penuh goresan benda tajam. Dia terisak " Aku hyung yang bodoh, karena tidak bisa melindungi mereka berdua hiks… " Donghae mengusap – usap punggung namja manis itu dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

" Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menentukan siapa yang akan kau selamatkan dan siapa yang akan kau korbankan? "

Yesung tidak menjawab. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

" Jangan terlalu lama berfikir. Karena tali itu tidak akan bertahan lama untuk menahan beban tubuhnya. Dan jangan lupakan para bawahanku yang dengan siap akan melemparkan namja itu kedalam api "

Ryeowook menggeliatkan tubuhnya merasakan hawa panas dari air mendidih dibawahnya. Air mata masih setia mengalir dipipi chubby-nya.

KREKK

Ryeowook was – was saat matanya dengan jelas bisa melihat tali yang menggantungnya sudah mulai terputus sedikit demi sedikit. " YESUNG HYUNGGGG… DANGSING DOWA JUSEYO… hiks hiks " Pekiknya panik saat tubuhnya mulai turun sedikit.

" ANDWAEEE… hiks… " Giliran Sungmin yang berteriak saat tubuhnya sudah siap untuk dilemparkan kedalam kobaran api. Kedua tangannya berusaha memegang pinggiran kayu yang didudukinya. Berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlempar.

Yesung masih terdiam. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengorbankan salah satu diantara Ryeowook dan Sungmin?. Sementara keduanya sudah menjadi orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram bahunya " Hyung… demi apapun aku mohon jangan korbankan Sungmin! " Ucapnya tegas dengan mata yang sedikit memerah.

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. ' Eotteokhae? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? ' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

' Yesungie… ' Sahut sebuah suara yang begitu dikenalinya.

' Hyung, kau kah itu? '

' Ne! naya ( ini aku ) '

' Hyung aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu diantara mereka berdua! '

' Kau tidak perlu harus memilih dongsaeng – ah! '

' Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung? '

' Fokuskan pikiranmu dan pusatkan tenagamu pada satu titik… Hyung yakin kau bisa melakukannya Yesungie ~ ' Ujar suara itu mengakhiri telepatinya dengan Yesung.

Oooooo000oooooO

Suasana dalam ruangan itu semakin mencekam. Suara isakan dan pekikan ketakutan seolah – olah menjadi hiburan tersendiri diruangan itu. Tampak berbagai macam ekspresi menghiasi semua wajah orang yang ada disana. Ada yang menyeringai senang dan ada juga menampakkan raut tegang.

Seorang namja terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya. Sebutir keringat mengalir dipelipisnya. Matanya terpejam dengan erat, dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat. Tiba – tiba sebuah cahaya berwarna Sapphire Blue menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Cahaya itu semakin lama semakin menyilaukan setiap mata yang memandangnya.

SIIINGGGGG

Semua orang yang ada ditempat itu sontak menutup kedua mata dan telinga mereka mendengar suara bising yang memekakkan telinga itu. Dan selang beberapa menit kemudian, suasana kembali seperti semula. Yunho menggeram kesal saat melihat musuhnya sudah tidak ada lagi diruangan itu. bahkan ketika dia menatap kearah tempat Henry terbaring tadi, kini juga sudah kosong.

" ARRGHHHH… BRENGSEK " Teriak Yunho murka dan keluar dari ruangan itu, diikuti oleh Siwon dan beberapa anak buahnya.

**Oooooo000oooooO**

Ryeowook langsung berhambur kepelukan Yesung. " Yesung hyung! Aku takut "

Yesung menepuk – nepuk punggung Ryeowook dengan lembut. " Kau tidak perlu takut.. kita sudah aman! Kita dirumah sekarang "

Sungmin yang saat itu tengah memeluk erat Hyukjae langsung bangkit berdiri. Terlihat sekali kilat kemarahan terpancar dimatanya yang memerah. " Rumah? Tempat terkutuk seperti ini kau sebut dengan rumah? Cih.. ini bukan rumah! Melainkan neraka! Dan ini rumah kalian.. bukan rumah kami! sedikitpun kami tidak sudi untuk tinggal dirumah terkutuk ini! "

Hyukjae segera memeluk Sungmin untuk menenangkannya, meskipun Sungmin terlihat memberontak marah. Tapi karena dia sudah bukan lagi Hyukjae yang dulu seorang manusia, maka dia dengan mudah bisa menenangkan Sungmin yang sekarang terisak dipelukannya.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya diam mendengar perkataan Sungmin. mereka duduk berdampingan disofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan ranjang king size. Disana terlihat Zhoumi yang tengah duduk ditepi ranjang, sambil mengelus rambut namja imut yang senantiasa memejamkan matanya.

" Henry! " Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari mendekati ranjang. Ditatapnya nanar wajah sahabatnya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri. Dia bersimpuh ditepi ranjang, menyamakan tinggi ranjang dengan kepalanya. Dipandanginya wajah pucat Henry, dan kembali liquid bening itu menganak sungai dipipinya.

" Hiks.. Henry – ah! Hiks… Mianhae… " Dibenamkannya wajahnya dikasur, guna meredam tangisannya yang semakin keras. Hyukjae dan Sungmin menangis dalam diam tempatnya.

Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook. Diusapnya pelan surai kecoklatan namja manis itu. Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yesung. " Bisakah kalian membuat Henry hidup kembali? "

Yesung menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Dia menghela nafas panjang. " Mianhae… " Lirihnya pelan membuat Ryeowook, Hyukjae dan Sungmin terisak keras.

" Wae? Bukankah kalian dengan mudah bisa menyembuhkan luka kalian dalam hitungan detik? Lalu kenapa kalian tidak bisa melakukannya? "

Yesung tidak menjawab, ditariknya Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya.

" Kami memang bisa menyembuhkan luka kami sebesar apapun luka itu. Akan tetapi… kami tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka orang lain walau hanya sekedar luka goresan sedikitpun " Sahut Zhoumi yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri.

" Dasar monster! Kalian semua adalah monster! " Sungmin kembali memaki dan menatap tajam Yesung, Zhoumi, Donghae dan Kyuhyun satu persatu. " Kalian adalah monster paling menjijikkan yang pernah aku temui didunia ini! Monster penghisap darah yang hanya bergantung pada manusia! Sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa orang - orang yang datang kepulau ini tidak akan kembali lagi! dan penyebabnya adalah kalian! Kalian yang membunuhnya! Kalian semua…. Kalian pembunuh! Pembunuh… aku benci kalian semua… Aku benci… hiks hiks… Aku benci… "

Kyuhyun berniat memeluk Sungmin. Namun Sungmin dengan cepat mendorongnya menjauh " Jangan pernah sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu yang menjijikkan itu " Ucapnya dingin.

Hyukjae hanya menangis sendirian dipojok kamar. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. bukankah dia hyung tertua diantara sahabat – sahabatnya? Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun sebagaimana hyung menenangkan dongsaeng – dongsaengnya? Dia merasa sangat tidak berguna sekarang. dan dia merasa bahwa dialah manusia yang paling tidak berguna saat ini. Dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Henry, dia juga tidak bisa menenangkan Sungmin yang tengah memaki – maki Yesung, Zhoumi, Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Dan bahkan dia tidak bisa memberikan pelukan menenangkan untuk Ryeowook yang semakin terisak dipelukan Yesung.

BRUK

Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya, ditatapnya sendu Sungmin yang tengah menangis sesenggukkan dengan posisi berlutut. Dilangkahkannya kakinya mendekati Sungmin. " Minnie – ah! "

Sungmin menahan tangisanya dan menatapnya " Hyukkie – ah! Kita harus keluar dari tempat ini "

Hyukjae menghela nafas berat " Bagaimana caranya Minnie? Kita tidak akan mungkin bisa keluar dari sini "

" Tidak! Kita pasti bisa Hyukkie… Bukankah semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya? Jadi aku yakin kita bisa keluar dari sini. Apa kau tidak ingat? Kau yang selalu mengucapkan kalimat ini pada kami jika kami sedang dalam masalah "

" Tapi ini berbeda Minnie! Bukankah kita dulu sudah pernah mencoba untuk keluar dari sini tapi gagal "

Sungmin tidak menjawab, digigitnya bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

" Lagipula.. Kita tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan Henry sendirian disini bukan? "

" Henry sudah mati Hyukkie! " Sahut Sungmin tegas dengan mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

Hyukjae menggelang tegas " Anni! Henry tidak mati, dan tidak akan pernah mati! dia hanya sedang tertidur sekarang dan pasti akan bangun kembali. Aku yakin itu! "

" KAU GILA LEE HYUKJAE! JELAS – JELAS HENRY SUDAH MATI DAN KAU MENGATAKAN BAHWA DIA HANYA SEDANG TERTIDUR! APA WAJAH PUCAT DAN TUBUH KAKUNYA YANG DINGIN ITU TIDAK CUKUP JELAS MEMBUKTIKAN BAHWA DIA SUDAH MATI? "

Hyukjae menunduk. Sungguh dia sangat tahu bahwa Henry sudah meninggal. Akan tetapi hati kecilnya masih tidak bisa menerima semua kenyataan pahit ini. Diremasnya dadanya dengan kuat, ini semua salahnya.. yah salahnya! Salahnya yang tidak bisa melindungi ketiga sahabatnya dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

…

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Dhita:** Iya.. betul bnget!

** :** Ne, annyeong! Panggil Iekha aja. Atau gak panggil chingu jg boleh!

**dedo:** Hehe… Mimi memang kasian!

**raerimchoi:** Ne.. Zhoumi memang kasian! Tapi salah dia juga sih. Knp dari awal dy gk nolongin Henry! kalo gtu kan, Henry gk bakalan meninggal.. kkk..

**ririn chubby:** Review kamu masuk kok! Hehe.. kalo gk mau Zhouminya ngeduda, kenapa gk kamu nikahin saja? kkk… wahhh… cukup tragis juga yah! tapi setelah baca ff ini chingu gk knp" kan? Jdi takut nih.. ntar kmu pingsan gara" abis baca ff ku..

**Cloud prince:** Wkwkwk…. Benar" bikin jantung sehat itu! haha… tenang aja, Wookie pasti aman kok. Kan ada Yesung yang jagain.. kalo gak, aku yang akan melindunginya. Kkk…

**dheek Enha:** Kyaknya seneng banget kalo Wookie yang mati! kkk… demon dan pangerannya udah diungkap jati dirinya tuh! Gwaenchanaha..

**Sun young:** Sabar aja yah!

**Cholee kyumin:** Ne.. henry mati! mereka ngebunuh Henry, karna membutuhkan darahnya. Bukan untuk dirasuki oleh pangeran demon.

**chen clouds:** Aku jahat? #tampang polos… aku kan hanya manusia biasa, mana bisa ngehidupin orang mati kembali. #dijitak Yesung

**Kira Hanazawa:** Hihihi… zhoumi memang kasian. Dia menduda tuh sekarang! gk ada member bigbang di ff ini… aku hanya akan memakai artis – artis SM aja! Gk keluar dari itu.

** .16:** Wkwkwk… ambil aja Zhouminya! Aku gk maslah, asal siap – siap aja digorok ma Henry! Kkk… Hyukkie udah jadi vampire. Kalo yang lain gk tahu, masih blum jelas statusnya. Hehe…

**ichigo song:** Aigoo… uljima chingu! Hmm… kayaknya susah deh buat Henry hdup kembali. karena para pangeran vampirenya aja pada nyerah tuh!

**AvieGreates:** Jiahaha… Komik? #berbinar. Boleh pake banget! Asal jgn lupa nyantumin namaku yh! Hehe… siippp… ditunggu aja!

**Yewook Turtle:** Hehe… itu dibantu ama Mbah Google.

**lyndaariezz:** Iya! Benar chingu..

**Nurichan4: **Hmm… itu susah chingu!

**Lee Chizumi:** Bisa iya, bisa tidak! #nyengir watados

…

**Okey! Karena reviewnya udah dibalas semua. Maka sekarang waktunya untuk menagih review kembali..**

**Mind to review again? my lovely readers?**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Secret Island and The Mysterious Boy's**

**YeWook, HaeHyuk, KyuMin, and ZhouRy**

**T**

**Fantasy, Romance, and Suspence**

**Disclaimer: All casting isn't mine, Super Junior belong to GOD, their parents, their selves, their Couple, and ELF.**

**But this Fic real is mine.**

**Warning: Death Chara, AU, Yaoi, BL ( boyxboy ), OOC, ide cerita pasaran, etc.**

**A/N: there is a little bloody scene in this chapter, and no romance, maybe.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oooooo000oooooO**

Hening! Tegang! Dan sedih! Menyelimuti ruangan yang terkesan luas itu. Delapan namja yang berada diruangan itu hanya duduk diam dengan pikiran masing – masing. Tidak ada suara sedikitpun yang terdengar. Yang ada hanyalah deru nafas dari masing – masing namja yang ada disana. Kecuali tubuh kaku yang masih terbaring diatas ranjang king size diruangan tersebut.

Namja barambut chocolate auburn yang duduk disofa menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya menerawang menatap langit – langit ruangan yang ditempatinya. Helaan nafas sesekali terdengar dari bibir tebalnya. Ditatapnya kemudian setiap namja yang ada dihadapannya, yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing – masing. Diatatapnya iba namja berperawakan imut yang tengah memeluk kedua lututnya dipojokan kamar, dengan tatapan kosong mengarah kedepan dan tubuhnya yang dia goyang – goyangkan kedepan dan belakang. Terlihat jelas matanya yang sembab akibat menangis sedari tadi.

Dialihkannya tatapannya pada namja tampan yang tengah duduk bersandar dipinggiran ranjang, dengan seorang namja manis yang terlelap dengan wajah lelahnya dipangkuannya. Dialihkannya kembali tatapannya pada namja tampan disamping kirinya yang tengah menatap kedepan dengan tatapan yang sirat akan kesedihan. Diikutinya tatapan namja tampan tersebut yang ternyata tengah menatap namja manis bersurai kemerahan yang tengah duduk bersandar didinding, dengan matanya yang sesekali menutup karena kelelahan dan mengantuk, serta jangan lupakan sisa - sisa air mata yang masih terlihat basah di kedua pipinya.

Kembali dialihkannya tatapannya pada namja jangkung yang masih setia mengusap – usap sayang surai merah kecoklatan namja chubby, yang sedari tadi hanya menutup matanya dengan rapat, tanpa ingin membukanya kembali.

Dihelanya nafasnya kasar kemudian beranjak mendekati jendela besar penghubung balkon ruangan itu. dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya menuju balkon tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Kedua tangan pucatnya memegang pagar balkon dan menatap keatas langit.

Langit saat itu terlihat gelap diselimuti oleh awan pekat. Terlihat seperti hujan sebentar lagi akan turun dan mengguyur daerah yang ada disekitar tempat itu. Semuanya gelap. Tak ada celah sedikitpun untuk matahari menampakkan dirinya dengan cahayanya yang terang dan hangat.

Saat sedang asyiknya menatap kearah langit. Tiba – tiba seekor burung berbulu merah melintas tak jauh diatasnya. Matanya menyipit memperhatikan burung tersebut. Dan sedetik kemudian sebuah seringaian tercetak jelas disudut bibirnya. " Phoenix " Gumamnya.

Segera dilangkahkannya kakinya memasuki kamar yang masih tampak sepi seperti tadi. Ditatapanya satu persatu namja yang ada disana dengan perasaan senang. Didekatinya Yesung yang tampak setia menampilkan wajah datarnya.

" Hyung! " Serunya.

Yesung menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah datar. " _Mwo?_ "

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Senyum mysterious terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Orang yang melihatnya pasti akan bingung, namun tidak dengan Yesung. Yesung ikut menyeringai kemudian menatap Donghae dan Zhoumi yang tampak sudah mengerti dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Mereka semua menyeringai, seolah – olah akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

**…**

**_Phoenix! Adalah seekor burung suci ajaib berbulu merah dengan corak hijau ditubuhnya! Keajaibannya terletak pada air matanya. Air matanya itu mampu menyembuhkan semua luka. Baik itu luka besar, maupun luka kecil. Dan bahkan air matanya mampu menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati. Meski orang tersebut sudah mati selama bertahun – tahun. _**

**_Namun, untuk menemukannya tidaklah mudah! Dan harus melewati rintangan yang sulit dan mengerikan, atau bahkan kau bisa kehilangan nyawamu sendiri sebelum mendapatkan burung itu._**

**_Karena Phoenix adalah burung suci, maka orang yang boleh memilikinya hanyalah orang – orang yang juga memiliki hati yang suci. Serta mampu berkorban untuk orang - orang yang disayanginya dan bersedia melindunginya sampai titik darah penghabisan sekalipun._**

**_Dan untuk bisa menemukannya. kalian harus pergi ke daerah Phoenix! Daerah suci yang damai dan tentram. Namun memiliki pelindung khusus yang susah untuk ditembus bagi orang – orang yang memiliki niat jahat. Jadi… hanya orang – orang baik dan beruntunglah yang bisa mendaptakannya._**

**_…_**

**Oooooo000oooooO**

Hutan yang luas dengan berbagai macam pohon besar tumbuh didalamnya. Serta suara – suara dari beberapa hewan penghuni hutan yang terdengar menggema disetiap jalan. Ryeowook tak jarang menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik punggung tegap Yesung. Sementara Yesung hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan namja manis itu. Dibelakang mereka berjalan Donghae, Hyukjae, Zhoumi dengan Henry dipunggungnya, dan terakhir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terlihat berjalan beriringan meski tidak pernah saling membuka suara.

Srak

Tiba – tiba sekelompok serigala muncul dihadapan mereka dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan lapar. Seolah – olah mereka adalah makanan yang sangat lezat dan sangat menggiurkan untuk segera disantap.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya dan menyuruh Ryeowook untuk tetap bersembunyi dibelakangnya. Zhoumi menurunkan Henry dari punggungnya, Hyukjae dan Sungmin segera mendekati tubuh Henry dan menjaganya. Zhoumi mengikuti langkah Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu mendekati Yesung dan Ryeowook. Mereka menatap tajam para serigala dihadapan mereka, bersiap siaga untuk menghadapi para serigala tersebut.

" Wookie! Kau pergilah bersama Hyukjae dan Sungmin. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka jika disini "

Ryeowook mengangguk dan berlari menuju pohon besar yang ditempati oleh Hyukjae, Sungmin dan Henry. Ryeowook melayangkan tatapan khawatirnya pada Yesung yang sudah bersiap menyerang para serigala dihadapannya, dia takut Yesung terluka. Meski dia tahu bahwa Yesung bisa menyembuhkan lukanya sebesar apapun dalam hitungan detik.

Salah satu serigala yang paling besar menggeram kemudian melompat menyerang Yesung. Yesung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya pada serigala tersebut. Ujung pedangnya berhasil melukai serigala itu, meski hanya sedikit goresan. Serigala itu semakin menggeram marah dan kembali melompat menerjang Yesung. Dia berhasil naik keatas punggung Yesung dan berusaha menggigit lehernya dari belakang.

Yesung tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Sebelum serigala itu menggigit lehernya, dia langsung mengarahkan ujung pedangnya pada mata serigala itu. Sang serigala mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya merosot jatuh ketanah dengan mata kirinya yang berdarah. Tapi, serigala itu tidak mau menyerah begitu saja, dia kembali menyerang Yesung dan mencoba mencakar wajah tampannya.

.

.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling menempelkan punggungnya. Mereka tampak waspada pada lima serigala yang tengah mengepungnya. Donghae maju kedepan dan menendang perut serigala yang paling dekat dengannya. Serigala itu terlempar jauh dan menabrak batang pohon besar sebelum terjatuh ketanah dan mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dan, serigala itu kehilangan nyawanya seketika. Tidak sulit untuk membunuh serigala berbulu coklat itu, karena serigala itu hanyalah serigala biasa. Tidak seperti serigala berbulu hitam yang tengah dihadapi Yesung.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan belatinya dan melemparkannya pada salah satu serigala berbulu coklat. Serigala itu berhasil menghindar dan menatap remeh pada Kyuhyun. Namun tiba – tiba tubuh serigala itu menegang dan dari mulutnya menyemburkan banyak darah, lalu akhirnya tubuhnya rubuh bersamaan dengan nyawanya yang melayang.

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang menyeringai. Didekatinya tubuh serigala yang sudah mati itu dan menarik belatinya yang tepat menusuk dileher kanan sang serigala. Lemparan belatinya tadi memang meleset, tapi ternyata belati itu justru berbalik arah lagi dan mengenai leher serigala tersebut tanpa diketahui oleh serigala itu sendiri.

Tinggal tiga serigala lagi. Ketiga serigala berbulu coklat itu menatap temannya yang sudah mati, sebelum menggeram keras. Salah satu dari serigala itu berlari menghampiri Donghae dan menerjangnya, sehingga mereka berdua jatuh terbaring ditanah. Serigala yang berada diatas tubuh Donghae langsung mencakar pipi kiri Donghae dengan cakarnya yang tajam. Donghae meringis pelan, pipinya berdarah, namun sedetik kemudian menghilang tanpa bekas.

.

.

Zhoumi tampak berguling – guling ditanah dengan seekor serigala dipelukannya. Zhoumi menindih tubuh serigala yang tidak terlalu besar itu dan memukul wajahnya berkali – kali. Tapi tidak lama kemudian posisi mereka terbalik dengan Zhoumi yang berada dibawah. Serigala itu berusaha menggigit dan mencakar wajahnya, tapi Zhoumi dengan cekatan selalu berhasil menahannya.

Serigala itu masih tetap setia menyerang wajah Zhoumi. Tiba – tiba Zhoumi memanjangkan taringnya dan langsung menggigit leher serigala tersebut. Serigala itu mengerang dan tubuhnya melemah. Zhoumi langsung melemparkan tubuh serigala tersebut menjauh dari tubuhnya. Dia bangun dan mengusap bibirnya yang dipenuhi darah. Dia menampilkan wajah jijik dan ingin muntah mengingat darah serigala yang dihisapnya.

.

.

Yesung menusuk leher serigala hitam didepannya dan menariknya kembali diiringi pekikan kesakitan dari serigala tersebut. Yesung kembali menusukkan ujung pedangnya pada mulut serigala yang terbuka dan sedetik kemudian serigala itu rubuh dengan tubuh kaku tak bernyawa. Dia menghela nafas lega dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Ryeowook yang tampak tersenyum senang, karena dia berhasil menaklukan serigala yang sangat besar tersebut. Dia balik tersenyum dan mendekat ketempat Ryeowook, Hyukjae, Sungmin dan Henry.

Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi mengikuti langkahnya mendekati Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Henry. Zhoumi terlihat senantiasa membersihkan bajunya yang terkena percikan darah. Kyuhyun meliriknya " Kau kenapa? "

" Darah serigala itu mengenai bajuku " Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada bajunya.

" Aisshh… kau sangat jorok! Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Coba kau lihat aku, Donghae dan Yesung! Sama sekali tidak ada noda darah sedikitpun di baju kami "

Zhoumi mendelik kesal. " Baju ku tidak akan kotor jika tidak menghisap darah serigala bau itu "

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. " _Mwoya?_ Kau menghisap darah serigala? Haha.. bagaimana rasanya? "

" Rasanya sungguh aneh! Sungguh menjijikkan " Zhoumi memasang wajah ingin muntah membuat Kyuhyun tertawa keras.

Yesung dan Donghae hanya geleng – geleng kepala menyaksikan hal itu. Yesung kembali menatap Ryeowook dan tersenyum, membuat Ryeowook balas tersenyum dan mendekatinya.

" Kau tidak terluka 'kan? " Tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Yesung tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya lembut. " Aku tidak apa – apa Wookie – ah! Tidak akan ada yang bisa melukai pangeran tampan seperti ku. Jadi kau tenang saja! "

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. " Ishhh… percaya diri sekali kau "

Yesung terkekeh, kembali diarahkannya tangan kanannya untuk menepuk kepala namja manis itu. " Aku tidak akan mengatakannya jika itu tidak benar chagiya! Buktinya aku memang tampan 'kan? Jika tidak! Kau tidak akan mungkin terpesona pada ku " Ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Impuls Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, guna menyembunyikan rona merah samar dikedua pipinya. Dicubitnya pelan pinggang Yesung, membuat Yesung tertawa. Tawa yang begitu lepas, dan tak pernah terdengar semejak dia terlahir didunia ini.

Donghae, Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan kemudian sama – sama tersenyum, lalu menatap kearah Yesung dan Ryeowook yang tampak sedang bercanda dengan saling mencubit satu sama lain. Hyukjae juga ikut tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Henry dengan lembut. Sementara Sungmin hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar, meski sebenarnya dia juga merasa senang. Tapi, rasa amarah masih tetap menyelimuti hatinya yang dingin.

**Oooooo000oooooO**

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan berjalan kaki seperti tadi. Sebenarnya mereka tidak perlu susah – susah berjalan untuk menempuh perjalanan yang sangat jauh itu, karena sesungguhnya mereka bisa saja terbang melompati setiap dahan pohon yang ada dihutan tersebut, jika saja para namja manis itu tidak menolaknya dengan tegas. Alasannya tidak lain karena Ryeowook yang memang takut ketinggian, sementara Hyukjae masih terlihat canggung bila berhadapan dengan Donghae, sementara dia masih belum bisa melompat tinggi seperti para vampire pada umumnya, sedangkan Sungmin memang masih belum bisa meredakan rasa marah dan bencinya.

Ryeowook berjalan dengan semangat didepan, sesekali dia melompat – lompat kecil layaknya anak kecil yang sedang kegirangan. Namun, tiba – tiba langkahnya terhenti dan menatap horror kedepan. Yesung mendekatinya, begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Mereka semua menatap jurang dihadapan mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ryeowook, Hyukjae dan Sungmin menelan ludah kecut. Sedangkan Yesung, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi menatap malas jurang tersebut.

" A-apa kita harus melewati jurang ini? " Tanya Ryeowook gugup.

Yesung melangkah lebih dekat ke pinggiran jurang dan menatap kebawah, sekedar mengetahui seberapa dalamnya jurang tersebut. Dia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitarnya, namun tidak ada cara lain selain melewati jurang tersebut. Dia menggeleng pelan " Hanya ini satu – satunya jalan yang bisa kita lalui. Kita tidak mungkin putar balik sementara kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini "

" Itu lebih baik daripada harus melewati jurang ini " Sahut Sungmin menatap ngeri pada jurang dibawahnya.

" Kita tinggal terbang keseberang dan semuanya selesai " Timpal Kyuhyun disamping Sungmin.

" Dengan cara apa? " Tanya Sungmin.

" _With my wings of course_ " Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kedua sayap besarnya yang berwarna hitam pekat.

Sungmin terdiam menatap sayapnya tersebut. Sayap itu dipenuhi bulu, layaknya sayap burung, bukan seperti kebanyakan vampire yang memilik sayap yang lebih mirip dengan sayap kelelawar. Mungkin karena mereka berasal dari keluarga bangsawan dan merupakan pangeran dalam kerajaannya. Jadi, sayap mereka berbeda dengan sayap vampire lainnya.

" Bagi kalian yang memiliki sayap memang mudah! Tapi kalian pasti sangat tahu pasti bahwa kami tidak memiliki sayap seperti kalian " Ujar Hyukjae yang sedari tadi tidak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya. Ryeowook mengangguk meng'iyakan ucapannya.

" Kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain! " Donghae menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap satu persatu namja dihadapannya " Kita lewati dengan berjalan didasar jurang "

" Yah! Itu terdengar lebih bagus daripada kita harus berbalik arah. Tapi… kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang sedang menanti kita dibawah sana " Sahut Yesung dan menatap kebawah jurang.

**Oooooo000oooooO**

Mereka berjalan dengan pelan dan sangat hati – hati menuju dasar jurang. Tak jarang Ryeowook terpeleset dan hampir jatuh jika Yesung tidak menahannya. Mereka akhirnya bisa bernafas lega ketika sudah menginjakkan kakinya didasar jurang. Mereka tinggal berjalan kedepan dan mulai memanjat tebing jurang yang begitu tinggi.

" Aakhhh " Pekik Ryeowook kesakitan dan memegang lututnya. Dia baru saja terjatuh akibat menyenggol sesuatu yang keras. Ditatapnya dengan perasaan takut benda dihadapannya. Yesung dan yang lainnya mendekatinya dengan segera.

" _Neo gwaenchanha?_ " Yesung berusaha membantunya untuk berdiri kembali.

" _I-ige mwoya?_ "

Yesung melirik benda yang ditunjuk oleh Ryeowook. Didekatinya benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah bongkahan tulang belulang yang masih tampak kokoh, bahkan masih terlihat sisa daging disetiap tulangnya. Yesung menyentuh daging yang masih terdapat darah dan mencium baunya. " Ini tulang manusia "

" _Mwo?_ " Hyukjae dan Sungmin berteriak kompak.

Donghae mendekati tulang tersebut dan mencoba mencium baunya. " Benar! Ini adalah tulang manusia. Dan tampaknya ini masih baru " Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar dan matanya secara tidak sengaja menangkap siluet seseorang berjubah yang bersembunyi dibalik tebing.

Sosok itu tampak kaget saat keberadaannya diketahui dan langsung berlari menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Donghae dengan cepat langsung mengejarnya menggunakan kemampuan berlarinya yang cepat. " Kyu! Ikut aku " Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Kyuhyun langsung berlari menyusul Donghae dan mereka menghilang seketika.

" Mereka sedang mengejar apa? " Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

" Mereka hanya sedang mengejar sesuatu yang tidak penting! Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka akan segera kembali dan kita bisa melanjutkan kembali perjalanan kita " Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti.

Hyukjae berjalan mendekati tulang manusia yang membuat Ryeowook terjatuh tadi, setelah sebelumnya memperhatikannya dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Diambilnya secuil daging yang masih tampak segar dengan darah yang mengalir. Didekatkannya daging tersebut kebibirnya dan mulai membuka mulutnya. Sepertinya dia akan memakan daging tersebut. Sebelum Sungmin dengan cepat menyentak tangannya sehingga daging tersebut terlempar ketanah.

" _Mwoa neun geoya?_ " Pekik Sungmin marah.

Hyukjae terlihat bingung dan gugup. " A-aku hanya ingin mencicipinya. _Baegopha-yo_ Minnie – ah! Baunya begitu harum dan manis sehingga membuatku sangat ingin memakannya "

Sungmin menatapnya sedih. " Hyukkie – ah! " Lirihnya pelan, sepelan hembusan angin yang berhembus saat itu. Dia tahu hal ini pasti akan tiba, Hyukjae kelaparan dan membutuhkan darah. Dia mendekati Hyukjae dan memeluknya erat, membuat wajah Hyukjae tepat dilehernya.

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya dan menghirup aroma segar dari darah disekitar leher Sungmin. lidahnya sudah bergerak keluar untuk menjilati kulit leher Sungmin sebelum seseorang menariknya dengan kasar. Donghae menatap tajam pada Hyukjae dan menariknya menjauh dari tempatnya tersebut, ternyata dia sudah kembali dari berburu sesuatu yang tidak jelas tadi.

" Yak! _Neo eodi gamnikka?_ " Teriak Sungmin, namun tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Donghae yang semakin menarik Hyukjae untuk mengikutinya.

" Apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae? Dan mau kemana mereka? " Ryeowook kembali bertanya dengan rasa penasaran.

Yesung tersenyum menenangkan. " Mereka hanya ingin menuntaskan sesuatu "

" Apa itu? "

" Itu rahasia! Kau tidak perlu tahu "

Ryeowook merenggut kesal dan tidak sadar menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan namja manis itu yang semakin membuatnya ingin mencubit pipinya saat itu juga, jika saja dia tidak mendapat tatapan aneh dari Kyuhyun. " Bagaimana? Orang yang kau kejar sudah kau musnahkan? "

" Tentu saja! Ternyata itu adalah anak buahnya Choi Siwon. Siwon sengaja mengirimnya untuk mengikuti kita dan berusaha menghalangi perjalanan kita. Tapi dia tidak tahu saja sedang berhadapan dengan siapa! Dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan Kim Kyuhyun yang tampan dan cerdas ini! " Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya dan memasang wajah bangga.

Sungmin yang melihatnya berdecak kesal. " Kau terlalu percaya diri tuan Kim Kyuhyun yang terhormat! Masih ada yang lebih tampan dan cerdas darimu "

Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. " _Nugu?_ Siapa orangnya? Cepat katakan padaku dan aku akan membuatnya kehilangan nyawanya sekarang! Agar dia tidak bisa mengalahkan ku lagi "

" Dia ada dihadapanmu sekarang! Jadi kau tidak perlu susah – susah untuk mencarinya! "

" Memangnya siapa? "

Sungmin melirik Yesung yang berdiri tepat disamping kanan Kyuhyun. Yesung yang menyadari lirikan Sungmin hanya diam saja dan memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. " Dia adalah Yesung! Coba kau bunuh dia sekarang! Aku ingin melihatnya sendiri! " Tantang Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludah kecut.

" A-aku sebaiknya mencari Donghae dan Hyukjae saja! Aiisshh.. Kemana mereka? Dan kenapa mereka lama sekali sih? " Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari sana mencoba mencari Donghae dan Hyukjae.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook tertawa keras. Sementara Yesung dan Zhoumi hanya tesenyum geli melihat wajah ketakutan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak takut dengan Yesung, hanya saja dia tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan Yesung jika beradu kekuatan dengannya. Yesung terlalu kuat untuk bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah. Terbukti dengan setiap musuh yang dihadapi Yesung pasti lah musuh yang kuat, dan apalagi dia adalah calon raja dikerajaannya. Meski dia memiliki otak cerdas, tapi ternyata Yesung masih lebih cerdas darinya. Tapi kalau soal ketampanan, dia tidak akan pernah mau mengakui Yesung tampan, karena baginya dia yang paling tampan diantara saudaranya.

**Oooooo000oooooO**

Donghae melepaskan tangan Hyukjae dan berbalik menghadapnya. " Kau tidak boleh sembarangan menghisap darah orang " Ucapnya tegas.

" Tapi aku sedang haus dan tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Apalagi aroma darah Sungmin begitu harum "

" Kalau kau tidak ingin mati cepat! Kau harus bisa menahannya "

Hyukjae terdiam sesaat. " Apa aku akan mati jika meminum darahnya? "

" _Geureum-yeo!_ Kau masih half vampire dan darah manusiamu masih lebih banyak dari darah vampire "

" _Hajiman!_ Waktu itu aku bisa mengeluarkan pedang dari tangan ku "

" Waktu itu aku yang menyuruhmu, jadi tentu saja kau bisa melakukannya. Jika aku tidak menyuruhmu maka pedang itu tidak akan pernah keluar dari tanganmu. Lagipula, jika kau tetap bersikeras menghisap darah Sungmin! Apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengannya? " Hyukjae menggeleng " Seluruh tubuhnya akan menghitam dan mati secara perlahan! Kau mau itu terjadi? "

" _Anyeo!_ Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi "

" _Joha!_ Sekarang hisap darahku "

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya. " _Mworago?_ "

Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya. " Aku bilang hisap darah ku. Kau tidak perlu takut, karena hanya darah ku lah bisa kau minum untuk saat ini "

" Saat ini? "

" Iya! Karena kau tidak lama lagi akan menjadi vampire slave. Sudahlah, jangan membuang banyak waktu. Yang lain sudah menunggu kita disana. cepat lakukan! "

Dengan ragu Hyukjae berjalan mendekati Donghae. Tangannnya dengan pelan mulai menyingkap kerah baju Donghae dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke perpotongan leher namja tampan itu. dipanjangkannya taringnya dan mulai menggigit kulit mulus tanpa noda tersebut. Kemudian menghisap dengan perlahan darah yang mengalir didalamnya.

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya guna mengalihkan rasa perih dilehernya. Tiga menit telah berlalu, tapi Hyukjae belum juga melepaskan gigitannya membuat tubuh Donghae terasa lemas. " _Geumanhae _Hyukkie! "

Hyukjae dengan berat hati melepaskan gigitannya dan mengusap darah disekitar bibirnya. Diperhatikannya wajah Donghae yang tampak pucat, tidak seperti biasanya.

" Kau meminum darah ku terlalu banyak Hyukkie! Kalau begini caranya, aku yang bakalan mati karena kehabisan darah " Ucap Donghae jengkel dan menghilangkan bekas gigitan Hyukjae.

" _Mianhae!_ Aku tadi terlalu menikmatinya, dan tidak sadar kalau aku sudah meminum darahmu terlalu banyak " Hyukjae mengusap tengkuknya merasa bersalah dan canggung.

Donghae tersenyum. " _Gwaenchanha!_ Tadi aku hanya sedang bercanda! Kau 'kan tahu sendiri kalau bangsa kami tidak bisa mati hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu "

Hyukjae mendongakkan wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk. " _Jeongmalyo?_ Lalu kalian bisa mati dengan cara apa? "

" Jika aku memberitahumu, apa kau akan membunuhku? " Tanya Donghae dan menatap Hyukjae dengan intens.

Hyukjae salah tingkah. " _A-anyeo!_ Aku hanya penasaran dan bertanya. Apa itu salah? "

" Tidak! Kami hanya bisa mati jika kalian menghentikan detak jantung kami dengan menusuknya menggunakan pisau atau paku perak. Meskipun tubuh kami sudah hancur dan tak berbentuk lagi, tapi jantung kami masih utuh dan berdetak. Maka kami bisa hidup kembali dengan wujud seperti semula "

Hyukjae terdiam mencoba mencerna dengan baik ucapan Donghae. " Jadi.. apakah aku juga seperti itu? "

Donghae tersenyum dan menyentuh ujung kepala Hyukjae. " Benar! Jika kau sudah menjadi vampire slave "

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya membuat Donghae bingung. " _Waeyo?_ Apa kau tidak senang dengan keadaanmu sekarang? " Hyukjae tidak menjawab. " Maafkan aku! Aku mengubahmu, karena aku mencintaimu " Hyukjae kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Donghae dengan mata bulatnya yang membulat sempurna serta mulut yang menganga tidak terlalu lebar.

" Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu? "

" _Ne!_ Aku sudah capek membohongi perasaanku padamu selama ini. _Naega saranghandagoo!_ "

Perlahan – lahan ujung bibir Hyukjae membentuk garis lengkung. Dia menatap Donghae dengan senyuman khasnya yang begitu manis. " _Nado! Nado saranghaeyo_ " Ujarnya pasti, membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

" Kau tidak bercanda 'kan? Kau tidak hanya sedang menyenangkan hatiku 'kan? "

" Kau pasti tahu dengan jelas apa yang aku pikirkan! "

Donghae tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. Dia langsung menarik Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya. Perlahan dilepaskannya pelukannya dan mulai mengikis jarak diantara keduanya, Hyukjae menutup kedua matanya saat kedua bibir itu sebentar lagi akan menyatu. Namun…

" Uwoohhh… Eomma! Mata polosku ternodai " Pekik Kyuhyun mendramatisir. Ditutupinya wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, namun matanya masih setia mengintip disela – sela jarinya.

Hyukjae sontak menjauhkan wajahnya dengan Donghae dan tersenyum malu. Sementara Donghae terlihat sangat kesal. Kyuhyun selalu saja datang dan menggagalkan acaranya. " Jangan sok polos deh Kyu! Dan berhenti menutupi wajahmu " Kyuhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya dan menyengir lebar.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? "

" Tentu saja untuk mencarimu! Kalian berdua terlalu lama. Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau kami bisa sampai jamuran menunggu disana tapi kalian tidak muncul – muncul juga "

Donghae kembali mengumpat kesal. Hyukjae menggenggam tangannya membuatnya menoleh menatap namja manis itu. " Kita kembali sekarang! kita sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktu. Kalau bagini terus, kita tidak akan bisa sampai sebelum langit semakin gelap " Hyukjae mengarahkan tatapannya pada langit yang terlihat semakin gelap.

" Kau benar! Ayo kita pergi sekarang " Donghae mengeratkan genggamannya dan mengajak Hyukjae berjalan menuju tempat Yesung dan yang lainnya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa terabaikan merenggut kesal. " Yak! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Apa kalian tidak tahu ada orang lain disini? "

" _Anyeo!_ Kau tidak lebih hanyalah seekor lalat pengganggu! Pergi sana! Lagipula tadi kau datang sendiri 'kan? Jadi pulanglah sendiri "

Kyuhyun menampilkan raut wajah kesal. Hyukjae yang melihat wajah kesalnya hanya terkekeh pelan dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang semakin menekuk wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**…**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**R'Rin4869:** Huaaa… jeongmal gomawoyo chingu! Aku tidak pernah sadar tentang karakter mereka berempat. L sekali lagi gomawo udah ngingetin soal itu.. Hmm.. kalau begitu aku akan membuat Eunhyuk pemberani, Sungmin dingin, Ryeowook cengeng, dan Henry manja. Kira2 cocok gak dengan karakter mereka? hehe.. aku minta pendapat dari chingu. Dan, kalau masih ada kekurangan dalam ff ini, aku minta sarannya lagi yah! dan.. terima kasih sudah mengatakan ffnya bagus.

**Han HyeMin:** Makasih atas sarannya chingu! Maaf aku gak pernah nonton breaking dawn.. Eumm.. seandainya chingu ngasih sarannya lebih awal, mungkin aku akan pakai saran chingu. Tapi, mianhae chingu.. L aku sudah punya ide lain untuk ff ini. Dan idenya sudah aku dapatkan sebelum Henry aku buat mati. Jeongmal mianhae..

**YeWook Holic:** Chingu pasti sudah bisa menebak tentang nasib Henry. Soal pertanyaan chingu sudah ada jawabannya dichapter ini.

**dhita:** Haha.. Siwon memang jahat! Ini udah dilanjut chingu…

**Shinka219:** Wkwkwk.. Henry bakalan hidup lagi kok chingu, tenang aja! Tapi kalo soal Hyukjae kembali jadi manusia kayaknya gak bisa lagi deh! Mian… Uwwooh! Aku diancam nih ceritanya? Hehe… Wookie gak akan kenapa2 kok! Keep calm down yeah!

** :** Hehe… Gpp kok chingu! Soal Henry masih bisa hidup lagi udah diungkap dichapter ini. Ini udah dilanjut.

**AvieGreatest:** Wkwkwk.. udah bisa ditebak yah dari awal? Hahaha… Siwon memang baru bangkit! Tapi kan sudah ditulis dichapter kemarin, kalo salah seorang bawahannya datang mendekatinya dan memakaikannya jubah. Jadi dia gak naked.. kalo gak percaya, coba baca ulang chapter 7.. KangTeuknya sebentar lagi akan muncul. Sebenarnya udah muncul sih, tapi masih samar dan mungkin gak ada yang tahu. Twitter ku iekhaelf.

**Raerimchoii:** Pertempuran pasti ada. Tapi belum dimunculin sekarang. J

** .16:** Hihihi.. aku bantuin sujud syukur yah! kkk… Henry oppa memang benar2 meninggal, tapi pasti bisa hidup lagi kok! Ini udah dilanjut saeng!

**ririn chubby:** Kyaa… mianhae chingu! Udah bikin kamu pusing.. adegan menegangkannya rencananya mau dihilangin sih, tapi belum bisa sekarang.. jadi mungkin 2 chapter kedepan baru hilangnya. Jeongmal mianhae.. gomawo udah ngasi tahu soal typo-nya. J padahal aku udah baca kembali sebelum update, tapi masih ada juga yang terlewatkan!

**dedo:** Gomawo… Apakah ini masih termasuk update kilat? Yaahh… Kyumin momentnya ditunda dulu yah! tapi ntar aku kasi moment untuk mereka yang banyak! Ini udah dilanjut..

**iss sie jewels:** Ini udah dilanjut chingu! Semoga udah panjang yah,,

**hana ryeong9:** Yaahh.. Mau bagaimana lagi? Henry udah terlanjur meninggal dulu sebelum aku sempet menyelamatkannya. Wkwkwk.. ini udah dilanjut.

**dheek enha:** Oh I see! Kirain kamu seneng kalo yang mati Wookie, soalnya kamu bilangnya gitu sih. Hehe.. ini udah dilanjut.

**Cloud prince:** Wkwkwk… Fisik tidak bisa menjamin menang kalahnya seseorang chingu! Meski Siwon lebih tinggi dari Yesung, tapi Yesung lebih gesit darinya! Mau liat Yesung pake pedang? Datang aja kerumah, Yesung setiap hari latihan pake pedang loh… kekeke.. kamu benar chingu, Yesug oppa pasti cakep banget kalo tubuhnya diselimuti warna Shappire Blue, dan warna itu memang benar2 warna keberuntungan! Kalo soal hyung misterius itu, aku belum bisa membocorkannya sekarang. Tapi chapter depan bakalan diungkap siapa orangnya! Dan.. 3 chapter lagi ff ini bakalan tamat! Insya allah.. karena aku udah dapat ide untuk endingnya!

**Tika:** Gpp! Aku juga tidak menyangka.. kekeke~ Gak akan ada korban lagi kok!

**Guest:** Eumm… Sebenarnya main pairnya bukan YeWook, melainkan HaeHyuk! Tapi karena banyak yang menganggap main pairnya YeWook, makanya aku lebih fokus ke YeWook dan membuat mereka jadi main pair..

**Yewook Turtle:** Tenang.. Henry masih bisa dihidupin lagi kok! Suasananya makin mencekam? Sengaja! Hehe.. biar makin seru..

**Dongrim88:** Gpp kok chingu! Yang penting sekarang udah review aja aku udah senang banget.. Henry masih bisa hidup. Ini udah dilanjut..

**lyndaariezz: **Gomawo! Hyukkie tinggal menghitung hari aja udah jadi vampire asli.. hehe.. untuk Henry oppa, dia bisa hidup lagi kok, tenang aja!

**ichigo song:** Pendek? Hmm.. Tapi chapter ini udah gak pendek lagi kan? Tenang! Udah ada cara yang bisa ngebuat Henry hidup kembali kok.. tanpa mereka nanya ke hyung mysterious itu, mereka juga bisa mengetahui caranya berkat otak cerdasnya Kyuhyun. Hehehe…

**…**

**Okey! Karena reviewnya udah dibalas semua. Maka sekarang waktunya untuk menagih review kembali..**

**Mind to review again? My lovely readers?**


End file.
